Pas de roses, pas de chagrins
by minicat14
Summary: que faitesvous si vous perdez soudainement votre mari qui est un WWE superstar, que vous perdez la mémoire à cause d'un choc émotionnel et que vous êtes enceinte de celuici? c ce qui arrive à Suzie qui doit réussir à survivre à la vie.JeffOC later JohnOC
1. Introduction

**POV de Suzie**

Je suis née un 24 novembre 1979. Quand je suis née, mes parents m'ont dit que je ressemblais à un ange descendu du ciel.

À première vue, je suis une fille tout ce qui est des plus banal. Une fille ordinaire vivant une vie ordinaire dans une ville ordinaire dans un pays ordinaire. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je dis cela, non? Eh bien, pour certains qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis une fille quelconque mais pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suis DevilsAngel, la fille de The Undertaker et la nièce de Kane. En fait, Taker n'est pas mon vrai père. C'est simplement une storyline imaginée par l'équipe créative de la WWE. Eh oui, je suis une diva. Pas n'importe laquelle diva. Je suis une WWE diva, ce qui veut dire que je travaille pour la plus grosse compagnie de lutte des États-Unis. Je travaille dans le même roster que Jeff, c'est-à-dire Raw. Bon, revenons maintenant où nous étions. J'habite Cameron, une petite ville de 200 habitants, en Caroline du Nord. C'est une très belle ville à visiter et surtout à découvrir. Mon enfance, je l'ai vécu avec mes amis de toujours, Gregory Helms, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy et Shannon Moore. Ceux-ci travaillent dans la même compagnie que moi en tant que lutteurs. En ce moment, Matt est tag team champion avec Montel Vontavius Porter (MVP), Gregory Helms était le cruiserweight champion mais il est maintenant chez lui, à se reposer car il est blessé. Une blessure majeure au cou. Amy Dumas, elle, était la women's champion mais elle a maintenant pris sa retraite et se consacre à sa fondation Amy Dumas Operation Rescue and Education _(ADORE)_ qu'elle a fondée en 2003 et son groupe de musique punk rock The Luchagors avec son nouveau petit ami Shane Morton. Shannon, lui a ouvert une école de lutte professionnelle en 2006 et un magasin de tattoos qui s'appelle Gas Chamber Ink à Southern Pines, en Caroline du Nord. Et Jeff… bien Jeff, c'est assez compliqué à expliquer. Je ne sais pas par quel bout je pourrais commencer. Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire car c'est l'histoire de ma vie.


	2. Une personne venu t'aider

POV de Suzie 

J'étais dans un certain état second. Je ne savais point où j'étais, ce que je faisais à cet endroit, qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Je suis assise par terre, les mains sur ma tête qui n'est presque plus douloureuse.

Ah non, pas encore ces flashbacks. Je ne peux plus les supporter depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Pourquoi ais-je ces souvenirs qui roulent rapidement dans ma tête et qui ne cesse jamais. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Je garde mes mains sur ma tête et je laisse reposer ma tête sur mes genoux. J'ai si mal. Pourquoi ais-je mal?

-Hé Suzie! me dit quelqu'un qui m'a l'air familier, en entrant dans la pièce ou j'étais. Elle était vétue d'un chandail des Bruins de Boston, d'un jean short bleu, d'une casquette noire et des chaussures de sports blanches de marque Reebok. C'est alors qu'elle se pencha pour me regarder.

-Ça va? dit-il, concerné.

Suzie. Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Je suis Suzie. Mais Suzie qui?

-Oui, Ça va euh… dis-je en essayant de me rappeler le nom de cette personne.

-John. John Cena. Tu sais… le meilleur ami de ton mari et un des gars qui travaille avec lui et avec toi à son travail?

-Mon mari? J'ai un mari? dis-je, comme si je ne me souvenais de rien.

Oh, mais c'est vrai! Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ne me souviens de rien. C'est comme si j'avais un trou de mémoire, un **TRÈS** gros trou de mémoire.

-Oui, dit-il en souriant, tu as un mari.

-Puis-je savoir comment il est?

-Pour commencer, il est du genre à aimer faire des blagues à tout le monde, à teindre ses cheveux de différentes couleurs à chaque semaine, il se considère comme un artiste dans tout ce qu'il fait et le genre de personne à faire des trucs vraiment extrêmes juste pour impressionner les gens.

-Oh! dis-je, impressionnée. Donc, Tu dis que moi et mon mari, nous travaillons au même endroit que toi. Quel est son travail, le mien et le tien?

-Eh bien, il ''est'' un lutteur professionnel travaillant à la WWE et je suis, moi aussi, un lutteur tout comme ton mari. Toi, tu es une Diva, une lutteuse qui combat dans la division des femmes.

-Où est-il, présentement?

_"Oh non! Ça y est, je suis fait. Essaie de ne pas révéler des trucs, John." _pensa-t-il dans sa tête, tandis que son corps répondait en suant plus que d'habitude, en réaction à cette question qui le tracassait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas été préparé à faire face à cette question, lui qui, d'habitude était préparé à tout.

-Eh bien, il y a un petit problème, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Lequel? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien, je crois que le mieux pour toi serait que je t'emmène là où il est.

-D'accord John.

-Mais d'abord, je dois faire un appel. Je reviens

-D'accord.

J'attendis ici le retour de John, parti faire son appel. Je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant que je savais que j'avais quelqu'un qui pouvait veiller sur moi.

POV de John 

Je suis entré dans la pièce et j'ai vu cette jeune femme de 28 ans, assise par terre, la tête entre les jambes et les mains mises sur celle-ci, ses cheveux bruns avec quelques mèches rouge sang lui cachant son joli visage. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai vu qu'il y avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Oh my god! Comment vais-je lui annoncer la nouvelle? La pauvre, passer par une dure épreuve comme celle-ci et elle qui ne se souvient de rien? Bon dieu, Hardy, si seulement tu étais là, en ce moment, mon vieux. Si seulement tu pouvais voir comment elle est en ce moment. On dit que parfois, dans des événements aussi tragiques, les gens peuvent tout oublier à cause de l'effet que le choc vous donne de le savoir. Je n'y ai jamais cru à cela mais ma mère elle oui. C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a souvent dit que cela pouvait arriver et d'aller très lentement avec la personne. Je croyais que c'était un paquet de menteries mais finalement en voyant Suzie il y a deux mois, je dois dire que ce que ma mère me disait était finalement vrai. Ce qui m'écœure en plus, c'est que je dois être là pour elle durant cette dure épreuve. Ne vous détrompez pas, je l'aime bien, mais il y a un hic. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Elle est si sexy que je… Non, John, ne pense pas à ces choses là. Que dirais Jeff?

Maintenant, je dois lui montrer la dure réalité. Lui montrer où se trouve son mari et pourquoi il est là. Devrais-je appeler Matt avant d'y aller? il pourra peut-être m'aider, après tout, il est le frère de son défunt mari et le beau-frère de Suzie. Et puis merde, je vais l'appeler. Après tout, je suis mieux d'essayer.

Je sortis dehors et j'appela Matt. Le téléphone sonna 3 coups et ensuite, quelqu'un répondit.

-Matt Hardy à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Hé Matt! Ça va?

-Hé John! Quoi de neuf?

-Rien de spécial, à part que j'ai dû demander à Vince de me retirer la ceinture du champion de la WWE car je devais m'absenter pour un temps indéfini.

-Ouais, je comprends. Avec l'état de Suzie, on ne peut pas la laisser seule. Surtout avec l'enfant de mon frère qu'elle porte présentement.

-Ouais.

-Et toi, quoi de neuf?

-Eh bien, moi et Montel _(MVP)_, nous avons réussi à devenir les champions par équipe de Smackdown!

-Oh, génial. C'était Domino et Deuce, les anciens champions?

-Oui, c'est exact.

-Ok. Dis, j'ai un truc à te demander.

-Lequel?

-J'ai parlé à Suzie et elle ne se rappelle de rien à part toi, Matt.

-Absolument de rien?

-Rien.

-Ayoye, mais bon, il fallait bien s'attendre à cela. Le médecin me l'avait dit.

-Ouais, bon bien, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle justement.

-Ok. Dis moi qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

-Viens nous rejoindre au cimetière dans 15 minutes.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle m'a demandée qui était son mari et je lui ai dit qui il était. Elle m'a ensuite demandé où il était. J'ai hésité un peu et ensuite, je lui ai dit que j'allais l'emmener là où son mari est.

-Ok.

-Essaie d'emmener Ashley avec toi et ton père, si il peut, bien sûr.

-D'accord.

-Bon, bien à plus tard Matthew.

-Ok, à plus tard Johnny-boy.

Je fermis mon cellulaire et je rentra dans la maison. Je la vis en train d'essayer de se tenir debout. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Je vins vers elle et je lui dis :

-On peut y aller maintenant.

-D'accord.

Je lui prit sa main et nous sommes partis dans mon Jeep Patriot vert métallisé édition limité 2007 au cimetière Henderson qui était à 2.04 miles d'ici dans le comté de Moore.


	3. Destination: le cimetière

**POV de John**

En roulant, je lui posa quelques questions, essayant de la faire souvenir de quelque chose.

-Suzie, connais-tu ton nom de famille?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Eh bien, moi je le sais.

-Ah oui? Et c'est quoi?

-C'est Jones James. Mais ton nom de femme mariée est Hardy.

-Wow! Suzie Hardy. Comme ça sonne bien.

-Ouais.

-Je peux te poser une question? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Vas-y, dit-il en l'encourageant.

-Bon, eh bien, dit-elle timidement, je me demandais cela. Comme tu es un lutteur professionnel, es-tu un champion?

-Eh bien, oui, du moins je l'étais, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Ah! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-la vie a fait en sorte que j'ai dû abandonner mon titre de champion. Et aujourd'hui, je suis là pour les aider à revenir sur pied.

-Ah ok.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien?

-Non. Je ne me souviens de rien. Il y a des milliers d'images dans ma tête mais tout va si vite que je n'arrive pas de quoi il s'agit. John, c'est comme regarder un film en accéléré.

elle sembla timide tout d'un coup et me demanda d'une voix douce:

-J'ai une autre question à te poser.

-Oui laquelle?

-Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai de la famille. Je veux dire des parents, des frères ou sœurs, ce genre de choses quoi!

-Eh bien, oui. Tu as ta mère, Sarah Jane, et ton père, Peter, ton beau-père, Robert Patrick James, ton grand frère Allen et ta demi-sœur, Mickie James.

-Ok.

-Pourquoi me posais-tu cette question au fait?

-Pour savoir.

-D'accord.

Nous arrivâmes au cimetière 3 minutes plus tard. Je descendis de mon camion et ouvrit sa porte avec galanterie, en lui prenant sa main. Je fermai ensuite sa porte.

Je lui dis :

-Nous y sommes. Je vais te montrer où se trouve ton mari. Viens suis-moi.

-Dans un cimetière? Mais pourquoi? Il n'y a que des morts par ici.

_Merde, elle ne comprends pas que son mari est mort. Ah c'est vrai! Je suis trop bête! Elle ne se souvient de rien. _

-Je t'expliquerai tout en temps et lieu. Allez, viens maintenant, lui dis-je en prenant sa main.

Nous traversêmes le cimetière en silence. Finalement, j'ai trouvé la pierre tombale de Jeff et Matt était déjà là. Son dos était tourné vers nous, cachant la vue de la pierre tombale à Suzie.

**POV de Matt :**

J'étais déjà arrivé au cimetière depuis 5 bonnes minutes. J'étais en train de faire une prière silencieuse pour mon petit frère quand j'ai entendu une voix.

-Matt?

-John, dis-je en me retournant.

-Ça va?

-Oui, toi?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Salut Matt, dit Suzie, en m'étreignant. Ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Comme d'habitude, dit-elle.

-Ouais, je sais. Ça doit pas être facile.

-Non. C'est même très difficile.

-Je comprends.

-_Anyway_, pourquoi on est ici? Où est mon mari? dit-elle en regardant partout.

-Eh bien… commençais-je. On est ici parce que John et moi voulions te montrer où était ton mari.

-Et il est où?

-Il est ici, juste devant toi Suzie, dis-je d'une voix triste. Je lui montra alors ce que mon corps cachait depuis quelques instants.


	4. Une révélation dévastatrice

**POV de Suzie:**

**Jeffrey Nero Hardy**

1977-2010

Fils, frère, ami et mari dévoué et aimé de tous.

6 fois WWE Tag Team Champion

1 fois WWE Champion

_Ne meurs pas pour me rencontrer, vis pour m'aimer. _

_Non! Non! Ce n'est pas possible! C'est impossible!! Pourquoi et comment? Pourquoi est-il là? Duh… tu sais déjà la réponse idiote! Il est mort! me répondit alors une voix ressemblant étrangement à la mienne et je compris alors que ce sont mes propres pensées. Mais comment? Comment se fait-il que je ne me souvienne de rien? _

_Dieu que ma tête me semble si lourde..._

-Oh mon dieu, dis-je en un murmure, mes yeux grands ouverts.

Puis, tout devint noir……

**POV de Matt :**

Merde! Je savais que j'aurais pas dû lui montrer la pierre tombale de Jeff. Je croyais qu'elle allait être plus forte émotionnellement depuis les deux mois qui viennent de passer. Je risque maintenant la vie de l'enfant. Que vais-je faire?

Dès qu'elle s'évanouit, je la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

-Suzie! Suzie, tu m'entends?

Pas de réponse.

_Merde de merde!_

J'essaya de la ranimer mais rien n'y fit. C'est alors que j'ai dû demander à John de me rendre un service. C'est alors que je me tourna vers John qui regardait la scène avec inquiétude.

-Bon, John, va chercher une serviette et de l'eau dans ma voiture. il hocha la tête et rebroussa chemin vers le parking.

_J'espère que le sentiment de l'eau fraîche derrière son cou la ramènera car j'ignore ce que je pourrais tenter d'autre._

-D'accord.

**POV de John :**

Bon sang! Je ne savais pas que ça lui ferais cet effet là… quoi que je m'en doutais un peu … mais pas au point que ça la mène à s'évanouir.

Je suis parti chercher ce que Matt avait de besoin. Non mais attendez une minute! _(s'arrête soudainement) _Je n'ai pas besoin en ce moment d'une femme qui a perdu son mari qu'elle aimait passionnément et qui est devenue amnésique à la suite d'un choc émotionnel. C'est vrai quoi! Je devrais être en train de combattre Randy pour ravoir mon titre de champion de la WWE, pas de surveiller la femme de mon défunt ami. Grrr!!! Pourquoi ça arrive toujours à moi ces choses là?

Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, je l'adore. Je l'adore au point où j'aurais aimé que du temps qu'elle travaillait avec nous, qu'elle ne tombe jamais amoureuse de Jeff et qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de moi à la place. C'est vrai quoi! Pourquoi les filles sont-elles toujours attirée par Jeff? Est-ce parce qu'il a un regard mystérieux? Qu'il peut les faire rire? Ou est-ce son côté artistique?

Moi aussi, j'ai un côté artistique.

Mais ce dont j'aurais vraiment voulu faire avec elle, c'est de la baiser au point où qu'elle hurle mon nom jusque dans la galaxie. Non mieux. Que Jeff me voit en train de la baiser et qu'elle hurle mon nom comme si j'étais le seul homme sur terre qui pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

Un vrai homme. Un homme capable de lui faire perdre la tête littéralement. Capable de lui donner du plaisir. Un plaisir extrême et violent.

Mais bon, cela risque fort bien de ne jamais arriver. Il va falloir que je m'y fasse à l'idée que la femme dont je brûle de désir ne pourra jamais m'appartenir et même si elle était avec moi, son cœur ne serait jamais complètement à moi. Il y aurait toujours une partie d'elle qui l'aimera et c'est ce qui m'écœure car j'aimerais bien avoir son cœur en entier.

Qu'est-ce que je dis là? Ce n'est pas des choses qu'il faut penser dans des moments comme celui-ci. Il faut que j'arrête de penser seulement à moi. J'ai l'air d'un vrai égoïste en ce moment. Ce que Suzie a réellement besoin en ce moment, c'est de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à aller mieux et qui puisse l'aider à oublier progressivement la perte de son cher mari.

De toute façon, je suis engagé à Liz, mais il y a une partie de moi qui aime à la folie Suzie. Mais il y a une autre partie de moi qui aime Liz. Quoi faire?

Finalement, je trouva ce que Matt m'avait demandé et je retourna vite vers eux.


	5. Suzie dans le monde des morts

_Pendant ce temps…_

**POV de Suzie**

Je sais que je suis inconsciente. Je le sens dans chaque fibre de mon être. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Je fixe le noir total autour de moi. Inquiète, je me demande bien où je suis.

-Suzie!

_Hein?_

-Suzie!

Je suis incapable de répondre. Mon corps semble être fait de pierres.

Et puis soudain, le noir se dissipas mais je n'étais plus dans le cimetière. non, on dirait que je suis dans une sorte de clairière avec une cascade qui y coule. Et c'est là que je découvris une personne aux cheveux verts et rouges assis sur une roche. Il se retourna et s'approcha de moi.

Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever.

-Suzie! Ma chérie! Tu m'as manqué! me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

_Qui est cet homme? Il me semble si familier. Comme si je l'avais connu depuis toujours. Comme si on avait eu un lien très fort ensemble dans le passé._

-Qui êtes-vous? lui dis-je d'une voix faible.

-Mais voyons, ne me dis pas que tu m'as déjà oublié! me dit-il, surpris.

-Non! En fait, je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

-Je vais t'éclairer un peu ma chérie… je suis ton mari, Jeff Hardy.

-Non! C'est impossible, lui dis-je.

-Non! Ça ne peut être toi! Tu es mort! J'ai vu ta pierre tombale.

-Oui, c'est moi et oui, je suis mort.

-Comment… comment peux-tu me parler et me voir en ce moment?

-Ton subconscient.

-Quoi? Mon quoi?

-Ton subconscient. Ton inconscient se souvient de certaines choses à propos de nous mais il ne peut réagir. Lorsque tu t'es évanouie en voyant ma tombe, celui-ci a alors pris le dessus et a comme ordonné de me voir et de me parler. C'est alors que j'ai reçu le message de Harrison, un ange me disant que quelqu'un voulait me contacter.

-Wow.

-Oui, ça, tu peux le dire.

-Tu sais, je ne me souviens plus de rien.

-Oui, ton choc émotionnel qui a causé ton amnésie.

-Oui.

-Je comprends. En passant, tu as drôlement changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou quoi, mais on dirait que tu es baignée d'une lumière intérieure très forte.

-Oui. Matt me l'a dit. Je ne me souvenais de rien. J'étais toujours malade le matin. C'est alors que Matt m'a aidé à me souvenir qui il était et quel était son lien avec moi et qu'il m'a dit ce que j'avais. Il m'a alors dit que j'étais enceinte. De toi.

-Wow, dit-il surpris et triste en même temps. Et tu l'as appris quand?

-La journée que tu es mort.

-Merde!

-Ouais. J'ai failli perdre notre enfant après qu'on m'ait annoncé ta mort.

-Comment ça?

-Une semaine après tes funérailles, j'ai dû entrer d'urgence à l'hôpital. Matt ne savait pas ce que j'avais. Lorsqu'ils lui ont dit ce que j'avais, la première chose qu'il a demandé était : est-ce que le bébé était sain et sauf? Les médecins lui ont dit que oui, mais qu'il allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour me surveiller pour ma grossesse **ET** pour ma santé et celle du bébé.

-Et il a choisi qui pour te surveiller?

-Eh bien, tu ne me croiras pas si je te le dis.

-Allez, dis-le moi. Je t'ai toujours cru jusqu'à présent.

-Bon, eh bien, si tu insistes. Il a choisi ton meilleur ami sur le Raw roster, c'est-à-dire John Cena.

-Non! Pas vrai! Tu me fais une blague.

-Non, non. Je te jure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a choisi mais bon. Pourquoi me dis-tu que je te fais une blague?

-Eh bien, c'est que aux dernières nouvelles, il était champion mais il a dû se faire mettre out pour un certain temps à cause de toi, en prétextant une déchirure complète du muscle du pectoraux.

-Ouais, il m'avait dit qu'il avait dû laisser tomber son titre pour s'occuper de certaines personnes qui avait besoin de son aide.

-Mais bon, au moins, tu seras protégé par celui-ci.

-Ouais.

-Mais aimes-tu vivre ici?, demanda-t-elle.

-Franchement, pour tout te dire, non. Je ne peux plus te voir ni te toucher , ce qui, au départ, est très frustrant, deuxièmement, je ne peux plus revoir mes amis et ma famille parce que je suis mort et troisièmement, ça prend du temps en maudit pour s'adapter à ce qu'on accepte qu'on est mort.

-Oui. Ça doit être sûrement frustrant.

-Oui.

Soudain, je me sentis étourdie. La clairière me faisait l'effet qu'elle tournait et qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

-Ça va, chérie? Me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

J'avais oublié à quel point il était protecteur avec moi. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai tombée sous son charme.

-Oui ça va. Un peu étourdie mais ça va.

-C'est le signe que tu vas devoir partir d'ici.

-Non je ne veux pas partir! Je veux rester avec toi.

-Désolé, mais ta place est avec les tiens, dans le monde des humains. Pas ici… pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas encore ton temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _''pas encore mon temps''_? Et dis-moi, avant que je ne parte, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te revoir?

- Si tu veux me revoir, tu peux me contacter soit dans tes rêves ou par la méditation.

Puis il m'embrassa sur la bouche, un baiser qui me fit l'impression d'être sur un bûcher, en train de me faire brûler vive. J'avais des chaleurs tellement ce baiser me faisait de l'effet. Je mis mes bras derrière sa nuque, pour le signaler de continuer l'exploration de ma bouche avec sa bouche et sa langue.

Puis il s'arrêta et prit de la distance.

-Au revoir Suzie. À bientôt, me dit-il tandis que ma vision se brouille et que je disparaissais dans le vide absolu.

Et, puis soudain, ma vision redevint normale et je me retrouva dans le monde des humains, consciente, en train…

* * *

**Désolée de couper le chapitre ici, mais il faut bien garder un certain suspense à cette histoire, vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi? Laissez des commentaires, c'est toujours utile et j'adore les lire pour prendre connaissance de vos opinions.**


	6. Pendant ce temps, dans le monde humain

_Pendant ce temps, dans le monde des vivants…_

-Elle ne veut toujours pas reprendre conscience John, dit d'une voix à la fois inquiète et paniquée du grand frère de Jeff en passant le corps inconscient de sa belle-sœur à John.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était inconsciente et depuis ce temps-là, John avait proposé à Matt de se relayer toutes les 15 minutes pour surveiller l'état de celle-ci.

-Est-ce la première fois que ça lui arrive? Je veux dire, être inconsciente pendant un certain laps de temps? demanda John, intrigué, en regardant le visage de Suzie, dont les cheveux blonds avaient cachés un peu ses yeux.

-Avant? Non. Depuis qu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte? Oui, mais ça ne durait que quelques secondes. En ce moment, celui-ci dure depuis déjà... une heure!!! dit-il, paniqué et inquiet en lui faisant regarder l'heure qu'il était en ce moment sur sa montre Timex avec le logo mauve des Hardy Boys édition limitée imprimée dessus. Celle-ci indiquait présentement 14 h 30.

-Elle va sûrement reprendre conscience d'une minute à l'autre, répondit John d'une voix remplie d'espoir, en essayant de le rassurer.

-J'espère. John, dit Matt d'une voix exaspérée, si dans cinq minutes, elle n'a toujours pas repris conscience, j'appelle le 911 et ils vont venir s'occuper d'elle.

-D'accord.

Soudain, Suzie bougea ses doigts lentement. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés.

-Matt, dit-il à celui-ci, je crois qu'elle est en train de reprendre conscience.

-Hein? Fais-moi voir ça.

Il s'approcha de John et vit qu'elle bougeait un peu ses doigts… jusqu'au moment ou elle bougea ses bras, les mit derrière la nuque de John et l'embrassa.

John fut surpris mais rapidement la surprise qu'il avait exprimée s'éclipsa et il approfondit le baiser qu'elle lui donnait. Il se laissait aller soudainement, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disant de continuer, qu'il voulait depuis longtemps qu'elle l'embrasse avec passion.

Matt était à côté de John et lui ne pouvait rien dire. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait devant lui. Il était à la fois mal à l'aise, surpris et bouleversé. Soudain, il reprit ses esprits et racla sa gorge.

John arrêta soudainement le baiser, mal à l'aise que celui-ci l'ait surpris en train d'embrasser sa belle-sœur. c'est alors que Suzie ouvrit la bouche et dit :

-Mhmm… Pourquoi arrêtes-tu Jeff?

-Euh…. Suzie? dit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Oui, Jeff?

-C'est que je ne suis pas Jeff.

-Hein?

Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement et ceux-ci rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de John.

-Hein? John? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? dit-elle en se relevant rapidement.

-Ben, je te tenais car tu étais inconsciente depuis une heure et là, tu as commencé à m'embrasser.

-Comment ça depuis une heure? Comment ça je t'ai embrassé? dit-elle en se relevant.

-Ben, lorsque tu as vu la tombe de ton mari, tu t'es évanouie. Puis, soudain, tu as commencé à m'embrasser et quand je t'ai arrêté, tu m'as dit pourquoi j'arrêtais de t'embrasser et tu as dit le nom de ton mari, en plus.

Suzie était embarassée, comme elle ne l'a jamais été auparavant. Elle voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes d'ici et se cacher à quelque part, tellement elle avait honte.

* * *

**La suite de cette histoire sera publiée soit ce soir ou soit la semaine prochaine, me laissant le temps de finir quelques chapitres qui ont besoin de se faire relooker. J'aimerais en même temps, remercier doucemimi36 et ninie B, deux Q/ristes sur Yahoo! answers et à soho, ma beta-readeuse et stockholm, une fille sur le forum pour son aide si efficace pour un des chapitres, qui arrivera très bientôt.**


	7. retour à la maison

Après l'_«incident»_, Suzie entra dans la voiture de John et l'attendit. Celui-ci allait monter dans sa voiture quand il fût stoppé par le frère de son défunt ami et collègue de travail, Matt.

-John, attends! Il faut que je te parle avant que tu ne partes.

-Ok, Matthew. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dit John en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Eh bien… dit-il, hésitant, dis-moi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas coupé court le baiser?

-Pour tout te dire, je ne sais vraiment pas, Matt. Peut-être est-ce le fait que je suis fiancé avec Liz, qui m'a fait réagir. Au début, j'étais surpris et la minute d'après, je me retrouvais à l'embrasser comme un drogué qui est en manque de cocaïne depuis une semaine.

-Ouais, j'avais bien vu ça. Écoute mec, elle vient de perdre son mari et toi, tu l'embrasses comme si ça ne te faisait rien. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de rappeur?

-Mais rien, Matt. C'est ça le problème. Il ne se passe rien dans ma tête. Ça me fait quelque chose que Jeff soit mort, je ne dis pas le contraire. C'est juste que…, _(il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant)_, je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire sans que tu ne le prennes mal.

-Bien, dis-le John et on va voir ensuite.

-Ok, c'est juste que tu ne me comprendras pas.

-Je vais essayer de te comprendre si tu me dis ce qui ne va pas. Allez, fais-moi confiance, supplia-t-il.

-Ok, bon d'accord. Voilà mon problème. C'est que, tu te souviens, en 2003, à Wrestlemania XIX…

-Wrestlemania XIX … mon dieu, oui, je m'en souviens comme c'était hier. J'avais un match ce soir-là contre Rey Mysterio pour le cruiserweight title. Jeff, Shannon, Suzie, Amy et moi, on partageait un vestiaire ce soir-là. on avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à revoir toute la bande.

-Ouais, eh bien, tu te souviens cette soirée-là, je suis venu voir Jeff dans le vestiaire que vous partagiez, tous les six, cette soirée-là.

-Oui. J'étais dans la salle de bains en train de me brosser les dents quand tu es arrivé. Suzie était dans le vestiaire, en train de se préparer pour son match avec Trish Stratus et Victoria pour le women's title. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

-Eh bien, c'est que depuis que je l'ai rencontré, eh bien je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais vu qu'elle était avec Jeff, j'ai dû cacher mes sentiments pour elle au plus profond de moi. Avec le temps, je suis parvenu à les oublier et depuis 2005, je suis avec Liz. Et je l'aime profondément. Mais…

-Mais… dit Matt en l'encourageant à continuer.

-Mais lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé, je croyais que mes sentiments envers elle avaient disparus avec le temps mais ça a l'air que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Oui, je comprends cela. c'est comme moi et Lita. Dès qu'on s'est séparés, j'étais encore en amour avec elle mais elle était maintenant avec Adam.

Adam était l'ancien meilleur ami de Matt. Tous les deux avaient été si proches de l'autre depuis l'enfance et depuis que Amy avait trompé celui-ci avec Adam, les deux ne se parlaient plus du tout. Par contre, avec le temps, Matt a pardonné à Amy de l'avoir trompé.

-Exactement. C'est exactement cela qui m'arrive en ce moment. Il y a une partie de moi qui voudrait tout de suite prendre la place de son mari, mais il y a aussi une autre partie de moi qui aimerait lui laisser le temps de faire son deuil, mais il y a aussi une partie de moi qui aime Liz et qui ne veut pas la blesser en la trompant avec la veuve de mon ami que je viens de perdre.

-Oui. Eh bien, tout ce que je peux te dire, John, c'est de prendre ton temps avec elle, de décider avec qui tu veux vraiment être, et surtout, **SURTOUT**, dit-il en faisant semblant d'être menaçant, si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que je viendrais te botter ton derrière, Champion.

-Oui, je ferais cela.

-Ok. Bon, bien je vais te laisser partir. Fais attention à toi et à Suzie.

-Oui. À toi aussi Matt.

-Merci.

John entra dans sa voiture et fit partir le moteur. Suzie se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle attendait et pendant ce temps, elle avait sombré dans un sommeil paisible.

-Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est que le moteur qui a grondé.

-Ah ok, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Comment te sens-tu, maintenant? demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Mieux, réussit-t-elle à dire, enfin réveillée.

-Good.

Et ils partirent retourner à la maison de Suzie et de Jeff.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, elle sortit de la voiture et entra dans la maison. Suzie était en train de monter les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à la chambre que Jeff et elle dormait auparavant.

-Hé! Tu ne viens pas m'aider à faire la cuisine Suzie? demanda John.

-Non, je vais aller m'étendre un peu. Réveille-moi quand ça sera prêt, lui répondit-elle.

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et s'étendit un peu, les mains croisés derrière la tête, en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer dans le cimetière quand elle perdit connaissance.

_C'est impossible que j'ai pu voir et parler avec Jeff! Ça doit être une illusion ou quelque chose du genre! _

Mais pourtant ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était bien la réalité. Mais quelque chose la poussait à croire que ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu était faux.

_Ce que tu as vu était bien vrai Suzie! Comme notre amour! Ne l'oublie jamais_, entendit-elle rouler dans sa tête telle l'écho d'une voix dans une caverne.

Elle se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.


	8. flashback de la mort de Jeff 1ère partie

**Avertissement: Ce chapitre contient du sang, des sentiments et la mort. Écoutez les chansons recommandées pour ce chapitre sur mon blog msn (minicat14.spaces. Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de commenter sur les chapitres. **

* * *

Elle se lança de l'eau dans son visage, essayant de se redonner une composure. Elle releva alors sa tête et se regarda dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle vit fût le reflet d'une jeune femme de 28 ans, enceinte de 3 mois, dont ses yeux formaient des poches sous ceux-ci, signe qu'elle avait à peine dormie depuis 3 jours. Elle qui était si belle avant que toute cette tragédie ne survienne, n'était aujourd'hui que l'ombre d'elle même. C'était sa beauté unique qui a mis sur son chemin l'un des lutteurs les plus appréciés des fans depuis le début de sa carrière, et qui, en passant, était son meilleur ami et son mari, Jeff Hardy.

Juste d'y penser, Suzie devenait mélancolique. Elle aimait son mari à la folie. Elle aurait tout fait pour lui.

Malheureusement, il est mort. Elle aurait tellement aimé savoir comment est mort celui-ci.

Soudain, un flashback lui frappa rapide comme l'éclair.

_**Début du flashback**_

Elle se voyait le jour où elle était avec son mari, le 30 septembre 2010, l'accompagnant dans le ring pour son match avec The Great Khali. Elle savait que ce match était du suicide, que Jeff n'avait aucune chance contre ce monstre, mais elle se dit qu'il n'était pas un renonceur, qu'il n'avait jamais quitté jusqu'à aujourd'hui et que ce ne serait pas maintenant qu'il quitterait. Son mari commença son match et dès le début du match il avait un semblant de domination mais la chance tourna bien vite de son bord. Le _punjabi monster_ fit son flapjack sur jeff qui tomba.

-Jeff! Chéri! relève-toi vite!

Jeff essaya de se relever mais n'était pas capable. Suzie ne pouvait que regarder le massacre que le géant faisait à son amour.

Soudain, The Great Khali en eut assez de jouer avec le rainbow haired warrior. Il décida de faire sa prise fatale : The punjabi grip. Il réussit à faire sa prise et Jeff bougeait dans tous les sens criant à l'aide. Finalement, celui-ci tomba à genoux, ne bougeant plus. Lorsque l'arbitre sonna la cloche pour signifier la fin du match, The Great Khali ne voulait pas lâcher. Elle demanda à Sihn Sihnéad, le traducteur du géant, de lui dire d'arrêter sinon Vince Mcmahon, le patron de la WWE allait le suspendre indéfiniment. Sihn monta dans le ring, vint vers celui-ci et lui dit d'arrêter. Il lâcha prise et partit, un sourire en coin, et Suzie monta vite dans le ring et attrapa Jeff avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Il saignait du nez, sa bouche était remplie de sang. Il avait de la misère à respirer et à parler. Elle pleurait, elle était effrayée.

Il dit à sa compagne du mieux qu'il pût :

-Suzie, aide-moi! dit-il d'une voix faible.

Elle demanda à l'arbitre d'appeler une ambulance. L'arbitre cria : Ambulance!! L'ambulance arriva très vite. On mit la tête dans un sorte de casque et le reste de son corps sur un brancard. Elle monta dans l'ambulance pour suivre son mari et ceux-ci roulèrent jusqu'à l'hôpital St. Charles.

Arrivée là bas, Suzie l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle opératoire. En chemin, il lui dit d'une voix faible :

-Mon amour, ne pleure pas, tout va bien aller.

-Jeff, j'ai si peur pour toi.

-Oui, je sais, moi aussi mais tout va bien aller.

-Reviens-moi Jeff.

-Je reviendrai. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ma chérie.

Et Suzie s'arrêta devant la salle opératoire, laissant son mari aux mains des très compétents docteurs de l'hôpital, ne sachant pas à ce moment-là que celui-ci rejoindrait le paradis, la laissant seule avec leur bébé.

Eh oui, elle venait d'apprendre aujourd'hui par son gynécologue, la docteure Angèle Couture, qu'elle était enceinte de 2 mois. Elle était heureuse d'avoir appris la nouvelle. Elle avait l'intention d'en parler à Jeff, ce soir après le match. Elle s'était promis qu'après que les médecins l'ait sauvé, elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle.

Elle appela tout de suite Matt et Gilbert, le père de Jeff et de Matt, pour les avertir de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle leur dit de venir au plus vite.

Pendant ce temps-là, les compagnons de travail de Suzie arrivèrent. Il y avait Mark Callaway _(Undertaker)_, Phil Brooks _(CM Punk),_ John Cena, sa demi-sœur, Mickie James, Candice Michelle, Patricia Stratigias (Trish Stratus), Ric Flair, Triple H, Batista, Rey Mysterio, Jimmy Wang Yang, Hornswoggle, son frère AJ styles, qui fût averti assez vite par Jim Cornette, Chris Jericho (_Chris Irvine_), Stephanie Mcmahon, Linda Mcmahon, le grand patron lui-même, Vince Mcmahon.

-Madame Hardy, avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de Jeff?

-Non, monsieur Mcmahon, aucune depuis 2 heures.

-Aucune? dit-il en levant un sourcil, intrigué.

-Aucune, confirma Suzie.

Stéphanie vint vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller, Suzie. Jeff va s'en sortir. Tu te souviens la dernière fois, quand Hunter s'est blessé, j'ai cru qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lutter. Il adore tellement la compagnie.

-Oui. Je comprends très bien. J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Jeff ne serait plus là. je l'aime tellement.

Stéphanie vit son mari, Triple H arriver. Il venait de terminer son match contre Umaga.

-Ah, l'amour! Ce que ça peut faire sur les gens. dit Triple H, en philosophant.

Suzie le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux dire, l'amour, ça te rend fou parfois, ça te fait faire des choses que d'habitude, tu ne ferais pas.

Elle le fusilla d'un air furieux

-Écoute, je ne veux surtout pas te fâcher pendant cette épreuve. Déjà que c'est assez pénible que l'un de nos employés est à l'hôpital à cause d'un géant qui ne voulait pas lâcher prise.

-Je comprends, Hunter.

-Fiou! J'ai quasiment cru que tu voulais m'arracher la tête quand tu m'as regardé comme ça.

Elle sourit.

-T'inquiète. Jamais je ne ferais ça à Stéphanie. De toute façon, elle aime son gros nounours adoré.

-C'est moi le gros nounours? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Stéphanie répondit :

-Oui, c'est toi mon gros nounours, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Suzie souriait. C'était beau de les voir ensemble. Un couple si mignon. The billion dollar princess avec le cerebral assasin. Un couple pas comme les autres mais qui s'accordait si bien.

Pendant ce temps, elle était inquiète. Inquiète comme elle n'a jamais été inquiète de sa vie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'étrange sensation que quelque chose allait se produire, mais quoi, elle n'en savait rien.


	9. Flashback de la mort de Jeff 2ème partie

**Voici la suite du chapitre précédent. Comment notre héroïne réagira-t-elle à l'annonce de la mort fatale de son mari face à The Great Khali? Comment ses amis vont-ils essayer de l'aider à passer à travers cette épreuve?

* * *

**

3 heures plus tard, le docteur sortit de la salle opératoire.

-Madame Hardy? demanda-t-il

-Oui? dit-elle en se relevant. Matt et Gilbert qui étaient arrivés très vite à l'hôpital, dès que Suzie les appelèrent pour leur dire qu'est-ce qui s'était passé et de venir vite, se levèrent.

-Je suis le docteur Harvey Boisclair, dit-il en saluant la famille. Je suis le médecin qui a opéré votre mari.

-Comment va mon fils, docteur? demanda Gilbert.

-Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela, croyez-moi, en de meilleures circonstances, je ne serais pas là en ce moment pour vous l'annoncer.

-Annoncer quoi, docteur? demanda Suzie.

-Eh bien, voilà. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer, madame Hardy, mais votre mari est mort. Il est mort sur la table opératoire. Nous avons tout essayé pour le sauver mais nous ne pouvions rien faire. On a pu contrôler l'hémorragie, mais il a succombé à une attaque cardiaque foudroyante. Je suis désolé.

-Non, non, c'est impossible, protesta-t-elle.

L'émotion l'empêcha de poursuivre; elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et reprit, incrédule :

-Non, mon mari est vivant. Il est vivant. Il doit voir notre enfant grandir. Il doit voir…. dit-elle en s'arrêtant de nouveau.

-Tu attends un enfant Suzie? demanda Matt, surpris.

-Oui, celui de Jeff.

-Félicitations, lui dit-il, triste et heureux à la fois.

-Merci. Mais maintenant il n'est plus là pour pouvoir célébrer cette bonne nouvelle, murmura-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

Matt vint poser sa main compatissante sur le dos de la jeune femme, essayant de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Elle était inconsolable. Son mari, son meilleur ami et son compagnon de travail venait de mourir. Elle ne pourrait pas affronter la vie sans lui. Sans penser à lui. Le toucher. Le sentir. L'entendre rire. Entendre sa voix si belle.

Elle ne pourrait plus revivre cela. Et c'est ce qui la rend si inconsolable.

15 minutes plus tard, Vince vint la voir pour avoir des nouvelles de Jeff. _(Il avait dû s'absenter pour pouvoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment qu'un lutteur aussi populaire que Jeff Hardy fût blessé dans le ring et qu'on n'avait pu rien faire pour arrêter le match aux journalistes, qui s'était emparé du sujet. Cette année avait été la plus dure pour Vince et sa compagnie depuis des années. La majorité des pay-per-views avaient été une catastrophe, le meurtre et suicide de Nancy et Daniel par Chris Benoit, dont les médias s'était emparés, le scandale des lutteurs qui avaient commandé de la drogue par Internet avec Signature Pharmacy et qui ont dû être suspendus pour quelques temps, la mort de Faboulous Moolah.) _

-Madame Hardy, avez-vous reçu des nouvelles de l'état de Jeff?

-Monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix ébranlée en pleurant, Jeff est…il est…

-Il est quoi, Madame Hardy?

-IL EST MORT!! hurla-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Les lutteurs regardèrent soudain Suzie dans sa direction. Le silence se fit pour quelques instants. Plus personne n'osa parler ni bouger, pas même MVP, qui était en train de parler à un journaliste au cellulaire, disant combien il était 100 fois meilleur que Matt, essayant de bien digérer la nouvelle qui venait de leur être lancée en pleine figure.

-Il est mort Madame Hardy?

-Oui, il est mort. Mort sur la table opératoire. Il a fait une attaque cardiaque sur la table d'opération. Le manque d'oxygène et l'écrasement de sa tête par The Great Khali ont causé sa mort, dit-elle en pleurant.

-Je suis profondément désolé, madame Hardy. Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire.

-Il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais que vous fassiez pour moi.

-Et quelle est-t-elle?

-De faire cette semaine une émission hommage à mon mari comme vous avez fait avec Eddie et Chris Benoit.

-D'accord.

-Que vous nous aidiez à payer les funérailles de mon mari et que vous me promettiez de faire quelque chose à propos de The Great Khali.

-D'accord, nous ferons tout cela. Encore une fois, Madame Hardy, toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci, Monsieur Mcmahon.

Et il partit rejoindre sa femme, sa fille et son fils, et son beau-fils au fond de la pièce.

-Puis? As-tu des nouvelles de Jeff, papa? dit Stéphanie, inquiète.

-Eh bien, nous allons devoir changer le script de Smackdown! et de ECW au plus vite.

-Pourquoi cela? demandèrent Linda et Paul, intrigués.

-Jeff est mort et j'ai promis de faire une émission hommage à ECW et SMACKDOWN! cette semaine à sa femme. J'ai aussi promis de payer les funérailles de celui-ci et de m'occuper du cas de The Great Khali.

-Oh mon dieu!! Suzie a dû souffrir le martyre en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Sûrement. Elle allait pleurer quand elle me l'a dit.

-Oh seigneur!! Pauvre elle!!

-Oui. Ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est d'offrir notre support ainsi que le support de nos employés pour les soutenir dans cette dure épreuve.

-Oui, c'est ce que nous devons faire… murmura Paul.

-Pour Jeff. ajouta Linda.

-Je vais aller voir Suzie. elle aura sûrement besoin de moi, dit Stéphanie.

-Oui, vas-y, ma chérie, dit Paul. Elle va avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde pour réussir à s'en sortir.

Stéphanie partit, laissant Linda, Vince et Paul dans leur coin, essayant d'atténuer le choc de l'annonce qui résonnait encore bien fort dans leurs oreilles.

_Flashback terminé._

Suzie retrouva ses esprits et avait un peu de misère à respirer. Elle s'assit sur le banc de la toilette et se calma. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle prit la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main, c'est-à-dire un rasoir qui avait appartenu à Jeff. Elle s'ouvrit les veines des bras avec celui-ci et laissa couler le sang qui dégageait de celles-ci, se laissant envahir par une douce chaleur réconfortante.

-On se reverra très bientôt Jeff! furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de sombrer dans la noirceur totale, sur le plancher en céramique vert pâle de la salle de bains.

* * *


	10. découverte d'un corps dans les toilettes

John trouvait que cela faisait bien longtemps que Suzie était allongée dans sa chambre. Celui-ci regardait sa montre à chaque seconde, nerveux, s'attendant à ce que celle-ci descende des escaliers, se prenne un sandwich avec une tonne de viande dessus et vienne s'asseoir près de lui dans le salon en le saluant. Il essayait de relaxer en regardant _Pimp my ride_ sur MTV mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette impression que quelque chose de mal était en train de se passer en ce moment même.

Il regarda pour la 1000ème et dernière fois sa montre et il en eut enfin assez.

-Bon, ça y est, j'en ai assez! Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe.

Il se leva et monta les escaliers qui menèrent à l'étage. Il marchait dans le couloir, entrant dans chaque pièce, essayant de trouver où elle était. Finalement, il atteignit la chambre à coucher de Jeff et de Suzie, qui était située tout au fond du couloir.

Il entra dans la pièce et vit qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il commença alors à paniquer.

_-Merde! Où peut-t-elle bien être?_ se demanda-t-il.

Il fit alors toutes les pièces de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dans la salle de bains et trouve, allongée par terre, dans une marre de sang.

John perdit alors son souffle. Matt allait le tuer. Il se réveilla alors et courut vers elle. Il se pencha pour lui prendre son pouls. Celui-ci était faible.

-Suzie! Suzie! Est-ce que tu m'entends?

Hélas, elle ne pouvait l'entendre.

_-Merde! Pourquoi faut-il que cela arrive à moi? dit-il dans sa tête._

John courut chercher un téléphone et composa le 911.

-911, bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous? répondit une jeune femme.

-Bonjour. La femme de mon ami est par terre, dans la salle de bains. Il y a du sang partout. Elle est enceinte, dit-il.

On pouvait percevoir dans sa voix qu'il était en train de faire une crise de panique.

-D'accord. Calmez-vous d'abord, monsieur. Est-elle consciente?

-Non.

-Comment est son pouls?

-Faible. Mais pouvez-vous vous dépêcher d'envoyer une ambulance?

-Bien sûr. J'ai seulement besoin de savoir quelle est votre adresse, monsieur?

-C'est le 708 Mclaughlin Road.

-D'accord, c'est noté. L'ambulance sera là dans 5 minutes.

-Merci beaucoup madame.

-De rien monsieur. Passez une bonne soirée.

-Oui à vous aussi.

Et il raccrocha le téléphone.

_Ouais, passer une bonne soirée. Pour qui elle me prend? Que tout va bien aller après cela? Merde! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas surveillé? Si j'avais veillé sur elle, sûrement que cela ne se serait pas arrivé_.

Et il attendit l'ambulance au coté de la jeune femme, lui disant que tout irait bien.


	11. réveil à l'hôpital

Suzie ouvrit tranquillement les yeux et vit les murs blancs de sa chambre. Elle vit soudain qu'elle avaient des tubes dans ses bras. Elle paniqua. Elle se demanda où elle était. N'était-t-elle pas au paradis avec Jeff? Elle tourna la tête et aperçut les cartes de prompt rétablissement ainsi que les fleurs posés sur la table. Elle voulait déchirer les cartes, écraser avec ses pieds les fleurs. Tout pour pouvoir passer sa rage d'être encore en vie après ce qu'elle a fait.

Tout ça pour se retrouver à l'hôpital.

-J'aurais dû me rentrer un couteau dans le cœur.

Elle regarda ses bandages.

-Ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide, se dit-elle.

Il y eut soudain quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Suzie regarda alors une jeune femme, grande et maigre, avec des lunettes entrer dans la chambre avec, en main, un _clipboard_. Elle la regarda intensément comme celle-ci prit une chaise près de son lit.

-Vous devez être Suzie Jones-James Hardy.

-C'est exact, dit-elle en s'accotant sur l'arrière de son oreiller.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je suis la doctoresse Patricia Roberts.

-Je voudrais bien vous serrer la main mais comme vous le voyez…

Elle montra ses bras à la femme.

-… je ne peux pas faire cela pour le moment.

-C'est correct, Madame Hardy.

-Appelez-moi Suzie.

Dr. Roberts hocha la tête.

-D'accord Suzie. Premièrement, comment vous sentez-vous?

-Si ce n'était pas pour ces tubes coincés dans mes bras, j'irais bien mieux, répondit-t-elle, sèche.

-Nous voulions juste être sûre que vous ayez assez de sang qui soit revenu dans votre corps. Vous en avez perdu beaucoup, vous savez, dit-elle en souriant.

-Apparemment non, car je suis encore ici en train de vous parler, répondit-t-elle avec un sourire à elle.

-Êtes-vous toujours aussi…

-Vache? Non, sauf quand quelqu'un m'empêche de me suicider pour que je puisse rejoindre mon mari qui est mort. Je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser alors, qu'en pensez-vous si on commençait cela tout de suite?

_Pourquoi suis-je toujours prise à m'occuper de jeunes femmes enceintes qui essaient de se suicider pour fuir leurs problèmes,_ pensa la doctoresse Roberts. Elle se racla la gorge et regarda son _clipboard_ pour un moment.

-D'accord. Je vais aller directement au point qui nous concerne.

Elle regarda soudainement la jeune femme dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de vous tuer?

Suzie regarda le plafond.

-Pourquoi les gens essaient de se suicider, Dr. Roberts? demanda-t-elle, rhétoriquement. Parce que leur vie est misérable, voilà la raison. Ils vont dans la vie malheureux, en colère contre le monde entier pour quelque raison que ce soit. Ça, c'est moi, en ce moment, ma vie est misérable et comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas heureuse. Alors, quelle est la meilleure façon de régler tout cela? La mort, bien sûr.

Dr. Roberts se leva et marcha vers le pied de son lit, la regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de l'intimider mais elle ne montra aucun signe de frayeur.

-Que connaissez-vous de la vie Suzie? Vous n'avez que 30 ans. Vous n'êtes pas assez vieille pour savoir combien la vie peut être misérable.

Suzie sourit pendant qu'elle fixa celle-ci. Oh, quelles n'ont pas été les fois où les gens lui dirent cela, qu'elle était trop jeune, qu'elle ne comprenait pas la vie et combien elle pouvait être chiante, parfois. Mais elle savait, elle avait passé par plus dur dans sa vie, elle savait combien la vie pouvait être misérable parce qu'elle avait passé par là.

_Un peu plus tard…_

Deux heures passèrent et Suzie s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle était en train de frapper un ballon qu'elle servait comme défouloir dessus quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore le docteur. Entrez, dit-elle en murmurant silencieusement.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme semi musclé, avec les cheveux bruns et courts, qui portait une camisole blanche et un pantalon kaki ainsi que des sandales bleues marine; des vêtements qu'elle connaissait trop bien qui les portait habituellement. Suzie sourit chaleureusement à celui-ci comme celui-ci la regardait.

-Hé sœurette! dit l'homme en la saluant d'un sourire comme celui-ci s'avançait vers un des côtés de son lit.

-Quoi de neuf, Suzie?

-Pas pire. Je suis contente que tu aies pu venir, dit Suzie. AJ resta debout devant sa sœur, qui lui demandait un câlin.

-Désolé si je n'ai pas pu me libérer un peu plus tôt de mon travail. Il fallait que je finisse une storyline importante avec Kurt. Et en plus, il a fallu que j'explique tout à Jim Cornette pour qu'il puisse me laisser prendre quelques jours de congé pour être avec toi. J'ai pris quelque chose avec moi dès que je suis sorti de mon avion.

Il lui montra un petit sac en papier.

-Je t'ai pris un sandwich au poulet PFK avec une boisson gazeuse et quelques beignes Krispy Kreme au chocolat. Tes préférés.

Il lui donna le sac et Suzie l'ouvrit.

-Merci, je suis affamée.

-C'est correct que tu manges cela? demanda-t-il en prenant la chaise qui était devant elle. Parce que je ne veux pas avoir des problèmes.

-Honnêtement, je m'en fous complètement, dit-elle en prenant une bouchée de son sandwich. Ces infirmières m'ont nourri avec cette nourriture infecte et cet infect jell-o que j'ai eu à manger avec un maudit bâton de popsicle.

AJ éclata de rire.

-Ne ris pas. Apparemment, les suicidaires sont interdits d'avoir des cuillères, ou même des fourchettes. Ils croient que nous allons encore essayer de nous suicider., expliqua-t-elle à celui-ci en imitant la voix de l'infirmière dont elle avait demandé l'information 20 minutes avant. Au fait, où est John?

-Il est parti se chercher quelque chose à manger., dit-il en souriant. Il m'a appelé sur mon cellulaire pendant que j'attendais pour mon tag team match avec Eric Young contre le Latin American Xchange (LAX). Il m'a demandé de me dépêcher de finir mon match, de prendre le prochain avion pour Cameron car il m'a dit que tu avais essayé de te suicider. Au début, c'est sûr, je n'y ait pas cru, car je me suis dit que c'était impossible que tu aies fait cela car tu aimes beaucoup trop la vie pour faire une chose pareille, puis quand il m'a dit que c'était vrai et qu'il ne rigolait pas, je lui ai dit que j'allais venir. Alors, me voici. En passant, tu sais que John va te botter sérieusement le derrière quand il va revenir.

-Oui, je sais, dit-elle en mangeant un beigne au chocolat.

-Dès que la TNA, la WWE et l'Internet ont su ton accident, tout le monde m'a demandé de te donner ces cartes de prompt rétablissement. La WWE et la TNA ont également dit qu'ils allaient venir te voir dans les prochains jours.

-Ah non! Je ne veux pas les voir en ce moment. Pas après ce qui vient de se passer.

-Mais Suzie, ces gens t'aiment bien. Ils veulent te revoir heureuse. Ils veulent que tu passes à autre chose. Jeff est mort, oui, ça, je le comprends. C'était ton grand amour, tu l'aimais jusqu'à mourir pour lui. Je te connais mieux que personne. Je sais mieux que quiconque ici dans cette chambre, que tu voulais te suicider pour aller vivre avec lui au paradis. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Sais-tu pourquoi? C'est parce qu'il y a encore des gens qui t'aiment. Comme John. Croyais-tu que tu allais fuir ton problème en faisant cela? et ton bébé? Lui aurais-tu laisser mourir avec toi? Juste pour être avec Jeff?

-Oui, je croyais que j'allais fuir mon problème en faisant cela, AJ. Oui, je l'aurais laissé crever pour qu'il soit avec son père. Cet enfant ne peut pas vivre sur cette terre sans son père. AJ, que vais-je lui dire plus tard quand il me demandera où est son père? Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Je ne saurais lui mentir. Je ne peux pas vivre séparé de Jeff., dit-elle en versant des larmes.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit encore et laissa passer John, qui revenait avec deux sandwiches au jambon ainsi qu'un sac de chips et une boisson gazeuse. Quand il vit Suzie, debout, réveillée, son regard passa de la joie qu'il avait quelques secondes avant à celui de la colère. On aurait dit le regard meurtrier d'un tueur avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte.

-Suzie Jones James Hardy! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Suzie regarda AJ d'un regard apeuré puis John et dit : oh merde!

* * *

**HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! Que croyez-vous qu'il va arriver à notre chère Suzie? Je sens que ce n'est pas terminé pour elle. Après la mort de son mari et son tentative de suicide ratée, il faut qu'elle fasse face à son plus grand ennemi qu'elle a jamais eu à affronter : la colère de John. Laissez des commentaires, c'est toujours utile.**


	12. réveil brutal, dog fight etc

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit encore et laissa passer John, qui revenait avec deux sandwiches au jambon ainsi qu'un sac de chips

-Suzie Jones James Hardy! Sais-tu à quel point tu m'as fait peur en faisant cela? J'ai cru te perdre, bon sang. Tout ce sang… bon sang… rien que d'y penser… , dit-il en frissonnant. As-tu perdu la tête?

-Non John, je m'excuse mais si tu ne veux pas admettre que je serais bien plus heureuse avec Jeff, eh bien c'est peine perdue.

-Non mais Suzie, comprends-tu que…

-Non mais John, comprends–tu que ma sœur n'a pas besoin que tu la rabaisses avec le même discours que je lui ai fait tout à l'heure? En ce moment, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle a perdu goût à la vie depuis que Jeff est mort, pauvre idiot? si tu avais un cerveau, tu aurais pu penser à ça, mais Monsieur est trop occupé à penser à lui-même au lieu de penser au bien-être de ma sœur. Sérieux, je me demande encor pourquoi Matt t'a demandé de l'aider à s'occuper de Suzie. Tu aurais pu dire non. Pourquoi ne l'a-tu donc pas fait? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté à défendre ta ceinture de champion de la WWE qui ne vaut vraiment plus rien depuis que tu es devenu champion?

-Et toi, tu te crois plus intelligent? Regarde-toi, tu es dans une _storyline_ pathétique avec Kurt Angle et sa femme. Tout ça parce que tu t'es marié avec elle et que tu es devenu son deuxième mari et que vous êtes allée en nuit de noces et qu'ensuite, elle demande le divorce à Kurt et après, elle lui dit que vous êtes juste des amis. C'est quoi cette histoire? Pas étonnant que Russo ait ruiné totalement WCW avec ces trucs qui n'ont pas de sens!!

-Et toi, tu faisais des segments qui n'avaient aucun sens avec ma demi-sœur!! Ça, ça a aucun sens. Je ne sais pas ce que Jeff te trouvait John, mais pour moi, tu n'es qu'un petit dur, un morveux essayant d'être cool avec tout le monde mais dans le fond, tu n'y arriveras jamais, car tout le monde te déteste.

Soudain, John frappa AJ dans le visage. Suzie cria et sonna les infirmières mais personne ne vint à son secours. Elle se leva donc péniblement et se mit entre les deux hommes.

-Ça suffit!

John essaya de rejoindre AJ pour le frapper mais Suzie lui donna un coup de poing si fort dans l'estomac que John s'accroupit par terre tenant son estomac.

-Putain! Pourquoi tu as fait ça Suzie?

Elle se retourna et lui dit :

-Quand je dis : ça suffit, ça suffit! La prochaine fois, tu le sauras qu'il ne faut pas créer d'ennuis avec ma famille John.

-Ouais, comme elle a dit, morveux! dit AJ d'un air fier.

-Toi, si tu ne l'avais pas poussé à bout, ça ne serait pas arrivé, dit-elle en pivotant vers son frère.

-Mais sœurette…

-Il n'y a pas de sœurette… AJ, tu es supposé être le grand frère, celui qui doit montrer le bon exemple. Pas celui qui doit montrer le mauvais exemple. Comment ce sera quand mon enfant va naître? dit-elle en touchant son ventre.

-Ouais, je m'excuse Suzie. Je me suis emporté. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit AJ en s'assoyant.

-Ce n'est pas grave Allen, répondit Suzie en se penchant vers lui. Ce qui est grave, dit-elle en se relevant, c'est que John ait touché à un membre de ma famille. Dans un moment où je ne pouvais pas vraiment vous botter le derrière.

-Hé! Parce que tu te crois plus forte que nous ne t'a pas empêchée pas d'être à l'hôpital parce que tu voulais en finir pour être avec Jeff!

-Oui, mais c'est le passé tout ça.

-Bon d'accord. On va dire que c'est le passé. En tout cas, j'ai reçu un appel de Mr. Mcmahon qui voulait savoir si tu pouvais aller à New York, au Madison Square Garden, le 31 octobre pour Raw pour y faire un segment dans le ring et pour remercier les fans de leurs condoléances à propos de Jeff. Tu veux y aller?

-Est-ce que j'aurais à lutter, John?

-Dans ton état actuel et avec le bébé, non. Ce serait trop dangereux pour le bébé. Non, ce que Vince veut, c'est que nous fassions une apparition pour faire booster les côtes d'écoute.

-Bon, bien, si c'est pour Mr. Mcmahon, je veux bien.

-Cool. Je vais pouvoir l'appeler tout de suite.

-Au fait, John, c'est dans combien de temps?

-C'est dans un mois.

-Un mois?!

-Oui. Mais il voulait que l'on planifie tout ça d'avance et tu le connais. Il veut ses meilleures stars lui dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas refuser l'offre qu'il leur fait.

-Oui, je comprends, dit-elle en acquiesçant..

-Alors, tu veux toujours?

-Oui, plus que tout au monde.

-Alors, c'est parti.

John sortit son cellulaire et composa un numéro. Il attendit que quelqu'un lui réponde.

-World Wrestling Entertainment, bonjour. Ici Carole Szopinski à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Bonjour Carole.

-Bonjour Mr. Cena. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Oh, très bien.

-Et comment va DevilsAngel?

-Oh, elle va bien quoi qu'elle est en ce moment à l'hôpital.

-Oh pauvre d'elle! Que lui est-il donc arrivée?

-Elle a voulu se suicider pour rejoindre son mari.

-Oh pauvre d'elle! Je sais à quel point cela peut être dur de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aimait tout son âme. Je suis passée par là. Au fait, vous appeliez pourquoi?

-Eh bien, j'aimerais parler à Mr. Mcmahon, s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous transfert tout de suite la ligne à lui. Ne quittez pas.

-D'accord.

-Passez une bonne journée Mr. Cena.

-Vous aussi, Carole. Vous aussi.

-Merci.

Et puis quelqu'un lui répondit.

-Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Salut Vince!

-Hé John? Quoi de neuf, champion?

-Rien, mais vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez une réponse pour Madison Square Garden le 31 octobre.

-Oui.

-Eh bien, j'ai ta réponse. C'est oui.

-D'accord.

-Je vais dire tout de suite à notre équipe créative de vous écrire un script pour vous deux pour le segment.

-Non, on veut faire le segment sans script. On improvise moi et Suzie dans le ring, et ce qui arrivera là, eh bien ça arrivera. -On est bien d'accord?

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants et ensuite Vince répondit :

-Oui, je suis d'accord.

-Et surtout ne dites rien à personne. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que moi et Suzie allons être là ce soir-là. Nous voulons garder le secret.

-D'accord.

-Souhaite un prompt rétablissement de ma part et de la part de ma famille ainsi que de tous les employés à Suzie, John.

-J'y tâcherais.

-D'accord.

-Bon, alors on se revoit dans un mois.

-Oui dans un mois.

-D'accord. Bye.

John se retourna alors vers Suzie et lui dit :

-Il faut qu'on commence à faire les valises.


	13. rêve érotique d'une amoureuse épleurée

**Encore une fois, voici un nouveau chapitre de Pas de roses, pas de chagrins. Laissez des commentaires. C'est toujours le fun d'avoir des commentaires. La chanson utilisée ici est _Everytime we touch_ par Cascada.

* * *

****I still hear your voice….**

-_Suzie! je t'aime ma chérie! Je serais toujours avec toi. Dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit. Dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments de ta vie. Ne m'oublie jamais!_

_-Je ne t'oublierais jamais Jeff! lui dis-je en l'embrassant._

**When you sleep next to me…**

J'ai encore des souvenirs de Jeff. nous dormions si bien dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre la nuit, ne s'inquiétant de rien. Deux tourtereaux profitant de la vie ensemble, deux personnes qui n'avaient jamais pensé qu'ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à la fin des temps. Que leur amour leur apporterait tant de bonheur dans un monde où les gens ne croient presque plus à l'amour.

**I still feel your touch in my dreams.**_  
_

_-_mhmm… Jeff, continue, bébé. Continue, c'est trop bon, gémit-elle de plaisir. Jeff, oooh Jeff! oui, c'est trop bon. Jeff!! cria-t-elle.

Soudain, les lumières de la chambre s'allumèrent. John arriva dans la chambre en courant, habillé d'un boxer rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Suzie? un cauchemar?

J'ouvris mes yeux lentement, essayant de m'habituer rapidement à la lumière vive. Je me leva soudainement. John me fit m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et il s'assit près de moi.

-Non, non. Ça va. C'était juste un souvenir de Jeff et moi.

-Quel était ce souvenir? lui demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, c'était un souvenir de lui et moi en train de faire l'amour.

-Oh, dit-il en rougissant, ok.

-Ce souvenir avait l'air tellement vrai. Je pouvais sentir Jeff me toucher, me faire jouir comme aucune autre femme n'a jamais joui de sa vie. Je pouvais le toucher, l'embrasser.

-Ça ne devait être qu'un rêve. Tu as cru avoir un souvenir de lui, mais ce n'était que ton imagination, ma belle, me dit-t-il en essayant de me persuader de ce qu'il disait.

-Je te jure que ça avait l'air vrai. Ce n'était pas un de ces rêves où on croit avoir communiqué avec les personnes qui nous manquent.

Je commença alors à pleurer. J'aurais tant voulu arrêter le temps et revivre ce que je venais de vivre encore une fois.

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,  
Without you its hard to survive!**

-Allez, calme-toi. Il faut que tu dormes. Ton bébé a besoin d'être en forme s'il veut un jour être comme son père.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais John, je ne peux pas vivre sans Jeff. Comment vais-je expliquer à notre enfant que son père est mort à cause d'un géant indien de sept pieds qui se fait appeler The Great Khali?

-Je ne sais pas. On verra quand ça arrivera. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes. Tu en as de besoin.

-D'accord.

Il allait sortir de la chambre quand je l'ai appelé.

-John!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il à la jeune beauté couchée dans le lit de Jeff.

-Bonne nuit, lui dis-je.

Il sourit.

-Oui, toi aussi.

Il éteignit la lumière et regagna sa chambre. Il monta dans son lit et se coucha.

-J'espère que bientôt son état ira mieux. Je veux revoir l'ancienne Suzie, la DevilsAngel que je connais. La douce et gentille Suzie **ET** la botteuse de culs, DevilsAngel, dit-il avant de s'endormir.


	14. rencontre avec un mort sur le patio

POV de Suzie

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveilla. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Je pris une légère robe de chambre de ma penderie et sortit de ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller John qui dormait dans la chambre voisine. Je me dirigea vers le balcon fait en acajou où il y avait une chaise berçante faite en acajou avec tout autour de celle-ci des petits cœurs ainsi que le symbole des Hardy Boys, le H modifié signifiant le nom de famille de Jeff et de Matt. Je m'avança vers la poutre du patio et y posai mes mains dessus. Je relaxa un moment, sentant la brise légère de la nuit du mois d'août, se frotter contre ma peau si douce. Puis, je soupira.

-Ah Jeff! si seulement tu étais encore là! On serait tellement heureux en ce moment, nous deux lovés dans nos bras, aimant sentir le contact de notre peau sur l'autre. On serait impatients d'élever notre enfant!

Soudain, tous mes muscles devinrent mous, comme si quelqu'un ou la présence de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose me forçait à relaxer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mes muscles devenaient mous, mais bon, sûrement que c'est le stress que je venais de vivre avec John.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, comme en écho, qui venait du salon vers moi.

Ah non! Pas encore lui! Il ne peut pas me laisser en paix au moins deux minutes celui-là! C'est peut-être le "doctor of Thuganomics'', mais en ce moment, il est le docteur mère poule et casse-pieds, pensais-je à ce moment-là.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent un moment, me laissant croire que je savais qui était là avec moi sur le patio.

Tout d'un coup, le vent devint un peu plus frais ce qui me fit frissonner un peu.

-John! Va te coucher! Je vais bien, dis-je, d'un ton un peu agacé, croyant que c'était John.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part de John pour un petit instant.

-John! Je t'ai dit d'aller te coucher! Dis-je, agacée.

Pendant ce temps là, la personne qui était là était en train de se matérialiser lentement derrière mon dos, entendant tout ce qu'elle disait mais ne pouvant lui répondre. Brusquement, celle-ci se matérialisa entièrement, dans un flash de lumière intense.

-What the Fuck? dis-je, en colère. John, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?

Je croyais que John me photographiait avec un flash de caméra trop intense pour la caméra pour mettre ensuite les clichés dans un album de photos de maternité.

-John? C'est comme ça que tu appelles ton mari, maintenant? Que tu accueilles celui-ci, qui vient faire une visite à sa femme, dans le monde des vivants? dit la personne qui venait d'apparaître.

_Hein? De quoi John parle-t-il? Aux dernières nouvelles, on n'est pas mariés, à ce que je sache et jamais je ne le serais avec ce ''white boy'' wannabe rappeur. Je le ha__i__s trop pour l'aimer, _pensais-je.

C'est alors que je me retourna pour savoir qu'est-ce qui se passait derrière mon dos…

* * *

**Aha! Que pensez-vous qu'il se passe derrière Suzie? Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver? Pour toutes ces questions, vous devez lire le prochain chapitre. ET SURTOUT laisser des commentaires. Je travaille vraiment fort là-dessus. **


	15. rencontre avec un mort sur le patio 2

**POV de Suzie**

Je me retourna pour savoir ce qui se passait derrière mon dos. Et ce que je vis me fit sursauter de surprise.

-Jeff! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Il était encore et toujours, aussi beau que quand je l'avais connu dans mon enfance. Ses cheveux vert forêt d'un côté et de l'autre mauve le rendait sexy à souhait. Son chandail noir avec le dessin du logo de leur équipe, les Hardy Boys, lui donnait des biceps d'enfer. Et que dire de ses fesses ? Sculptées comme dans de l'argile, elles étaient tellement bien dessinées dans son pantalon cargo noir qu'il portait le soir de sa mort.

-Je suis venu te visiter. J'ai vu les difficultés que tu vivais en ce moment et je suis venu te réconforter un peu.

-Aww! Mais Jeff, tu n'avais pas à le faire. Je suis très capable de me réconforter moi-même, lui dis-je en lui mentant.

_Faux. Il me manque terriblement. J'ai besoin de me faire réconforter par lui, par ses __bras musclés que j'adorais__ tant._

Le problème avec moi, c'est que j'ai besoin d'amour. De l'amour de mon mari, car lui seul savait comment me satisfaire car pour me satisfaire, j'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne de sexe avec lui comme on avait si bien l'habitude de faire après une journée de travail épuisante comme la nôtre. Nous nous levions de bonne heure pour aller au gym nous entraîner mais au lieu d'y aller à 6 h 30, comme tous les autres lutteurs le faisaient, nous y allions à 8 h 30, car nous baisions sans relâche, essayant de faire disparaître notre envie de nous jeter sur l'autre pendant la journée et d'enlever tous les vêtements de l'autre et de le ou la baiser sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle crie pitié. Alors, quand je dis qu'il me manque, c'est dans ce sens-là mais aussi dans le sens qu'il savait aussi bien être sensuel que romantique. Ainsi qu'extrême. Pour lui, comme pour moi et son frère Matt, il faut vivre pour le moment _(Live for the moment)_ car on ne sait jamais ce que demain peut nous réserver. Et Dieu seul sait que maintenant je comprends mieux cette phrase parce qu'auparavant, je la prenais à la légère, croyant que Jeff resterait avec moi jusqu'à ce que nous mourions de vieillesse. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Que Dieu me pardonne si je dis ça, mais être veuve à 28 ans, c'est jeune. Est-ce une punition que Dieu me donne parce que j'étais trop heureuse ou bien il voulait me faire vivre une expérience pour que j'en ressorte plus forte qu'avant ? Je ne sais aucunement. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant je me sens seule au monde, car mon meilleur ami, qui étais mon mari, est mort. Oh je sais ce que vous allez dire : ben voyons, elle a une famille qui l'aime, des collègues de travail qui l'aiment ainsi que des amis qui l'aiment. Pourquoi se sentirait-t-elle seule alors?

Il y a deux réponses à cela : la première est: Je ne me souviens aucunement de ma famille, à part quelques bribes de souvenirs concernant ces personnes et, deuxièmement, la solitude m'entoure toujours. C'est comme si j'étais dans un tunnel mais éclairé par la noirceur d'une toute petite partie de mon âme.

-Ah oui? dit-il, intrigué. Alors comment ça se fait que j'ai pu entendre ton âme pleurer à des kilomètres?

-Mon âme n'a jamais pleuré Jeff. De quoi tu parles encore ?

-Je parle que tu pleures encore ma mort depuis 3 mois, dit-il, d'un air agacé.

-Ça, oui, je te pleure encore, même après tout ce temps, mais que mon âme ait pleuré, ça non, avoua-t-elle. À moins que ça ne soit un de ces nouveaux pouvoirs que vous, les esprits ou les anges, ou quoi que vous soyez, soyez doté dès que vous mourrez.

-On ne va pas se chicaner pour une broutille comme ça alors que je suis mort? Je suis venu te voir, pas me chicaner avec toi.

-D'accord, d'accord, on va arrêter la chicane ici… si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Alors, comment ça va ici avec John ? demanda-t-il d'un air embarrassé.

-Eh bien, ça va mais John est une vraie torture à endurer.

-Comment ça ? dit-il, curieux.

-Il me materne tout le temps. Quand je veux me lever pour aller me faire un casse croûte par exemple, il me dit de rester assise et qu'il va le faire pour moi.

-Et toi, comment te sens-tu face à cela ?

-Je me sens frustrée, car je suis encore valide, je ne suis pas en train de mourir, je peux me faire un casse croûte mais John veut ''que je me repose et que je prenne des forces''.

-Ouais, je te comprends maintenant. Tu veux encore te sentir en forme pour pouvoir revenir dans le ring le plus vite possible, pas vrai?

-Oui, mais avec le bébé, ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Oui, mais ça ne fait rien. Tu peux toujours faire quelques exercices de mise en forme spécialement conçu pour la maternité pour te remettre lentement en forme tout en ne risquant pas la vie du bébé.

-Ah oui ? Il existe des exercices pour cela ?

-Oui. Je m'étais renseigné, il y a un an, quand on avait commencé à en parler, toi et moi, de fonder une famille.

-Génial. Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé?

-Eh bien, disons que les plans ont changé avec le temps.

-Mouais. Jeff ?

-Oui ?

-Tu me manques, tu sais ? Dis-je en venant me coller contre son torse.

-Oui, je sais. Toi aussi tu me manques.

-Rends-moi un service, me dit-il.

-Oui ?

-Prends soin de toi. Je serais toujours près de toi, où que tu sois.

-D'accord.

Soudain, il y eut un genre de bruit de grelots qui résonna d'on ne sait d'où.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? demandais-je, intriguée.

-Merde ! dit Jeff.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? dis-je, inquiète.

-Je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici.

-Quoi ?! Déjà ? Il me semble que ça fait juste 5 minutes que tu es ici avec moi.

-Je sais moi aussi il me semblait que ça faisait 5 minutes mais en fait, ça fit une heure et demi que je suis ici.

-Déjà ? Bon, bien, ça a l'air que nous devons partir chacun de notre côté. Au revoir Jeff, dit-elle d'un air triste, prête à fondre en larmes dans quelques secondes.

-Au revoir mon amour, dit-il d'un air triste.

Il allait s'évaporer quand je l'appelai.

-Jeff ! dis-je.

-Oui, Suzie ? demanda-t-il, en se retournant.

Je vins vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Jeff ressentait toute la détresse et tout l'amour que je ressentais en lui donnant ce simple baiser qui la faisait désirer encore plus maintenant qu'il était mort. Les deux tourtereaux n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrasser, l'amour les envahissait de sa chaleur et de sa plénitude si calme, si réconfortante.

Soudain, Jeff disparut, s'évaporant dans l'air, me laissant seule sur la galerie, le vent fouettant ma robe de chambre.

Je resta plantée là, les larmes coulant sur mes joues tandis que mes jambes se dérobèrent et me firent m'asseoir par terre.

Er c'est là que je réalisa à quel point j'aimais Jeff au point de le laisser partir rejoindre le paradis jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.


	16. Le retour de Suzie à la WWE

**Bonjour. Petite update de l'histoire. Ceci est mon plus gros chapitre jamais fait pour une fanfiction actuellement. Ici, l'action se passe lorsque John Cena était out à cause de sa blessure au muscle pectoral. Il y aura également mention du WWE draft du 23 juin 2008 à RAW et de d'autres événements importants récemment déroulés dans les derniers mois. Anyway, la voici. Comme toujours, laissez des commentaires pour me dire comment vous trouvez l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant. **

* * *

_Un mois plus tard..._

_Madison Square Garden, New York, 31 octobre 2010._

**GO!**

**Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get charged  
You better watch your fucking neck**

**I want domination  
I want your submission**

**I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice**

**Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved**

Les feux d'artifices explosèrent de partout, signifiant aux fans à la maison et à l'aréna que RAW venait de commencer. Tout le monde était debout, brandissant leurs pancartes qu'ils avait faites eux-mêmes.

-Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs. Bienvenue à une toute nouvelle édition du Monday Night Raw, avec vos commentateurs préférés, moi, Jim Ross et Jerry _''The King'' _Lawler. Ce soir, nous allons avoir une soirée remplie d'action et de surprises tandis que Triple H fera face à JBL dans un steel cage match pour le titre d'aspirant no. 1 pour faire face au WWE champion, Randy Orton, à No Mercy. Nous allons également avoir Chris Jericho, qui mettra en jeu son Intercontinental title contre CM Punk, dans un street fight match. Nous aurons aussi droit à un concours de costumes d'Halloween de la part des divas de Raw, Smackdown! et de ECW, animé par mon collègue, Jerry _''The King''_ Lawler. Finalement, nous aurons quelqu'un qui fera son retour ce soir parmi nous. Ne manquez pas cela.

_Pendant ce temps, backstage, du côté de Suzie…_

Suzie marcha dans les corridors et arriva devant une porte marqué sur celle-ci _''vestiaire des WWE divas''_. Elle entra. Quand la porte se referma, les 3 filles qui étaient dans le vestiaire prirent quelques secondes pour la regarder et ensuite, celles qu'elle connaissait parfaitement vinrent vers elle.

-Suzie! cria une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns en la prenant dans ses bras. Celle-ci était si contente de revoir Suzie, car la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu était aux funérailles de son mari, il y a deux mois de cela. Après cela, elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle.

Suzie rigola un peu et dit à celle-ci, en souriant:

-Salut Maria! Comment ça va?

-Ça va bien et toi?

-Très bien.

Maria venait de revenir à Raw après qu'elle ait été drafté à Smackdown!, elle aussi, il y a deux ans de cela.

Sa demi-sœur Mickie James s'avança, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Hé sœurette! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu! Comment ça va?

-Oh ça va. Il y a des journées qui sont plus dures que d'autres mais ça va.

-Tu sais que tu m'as manquée!

-Oui, je sais. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, que je ne peux plus sortir de chez moi sans que j'ai un boulet au pied qui s'appelle John Félix Anthony Cena.

-Ouais. Mais bon, tu sais qu'on a pris des précautions au cas où il t'arriverait quelque chose.

-Je sais.

-Mais bon, changeons de sujet. Comment va mon futur neveu ou nièce?

-Quoi? tu vas avoir un enfant?! dirent en même temps Candice et Maria.

Suzie sourit et leur dit :

-Oui.

Et elle dit à Mickie:

-Tu ne leur avais pas dit, Mickie?

-Euh non, dit-elle, embarrassée. Disons que j'ai été occupée ces derniers temps.

-D'accord. Il va bien. Je vais avoir mon rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

-C'est génial.

-Donne-nous des nouvelles.

-Oui, comme ça, on va pouvoir te préparer un baby shower.

-D'accord.

Soudain, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et trois jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une, la plus grande, était blonde et musclée, l'autre avait les cheveux noirs et ondulés et était hispanique, la troisième avait les cheveux longs et blonds et la dernière avait les cheveux bruns et raides et un regard qui disait _''si vous osez me regarder dans les yeux, je vous botte le derrière en moins de deux secondes''_

-Vous avez vu comment j'ai démoli en moins de cinq minutes, Kelly Kelly? La pauvre, elle aurait dû rester à ECW, à faire du striptease pour son affreux petit ami, Balls Mahoney, au lieu de venir ici à Raw pour se faire humilier par moi, la Glamazon.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Beth. D'ailleurs, on sait pourquoi Mcmahon l'a engagé, dit Melina.

-Parce que c'est une pute!! dirent en chœur les quatre jeunes femmes.

Tout à coup, elles s'arrêtèrent, regardant Suzie d'un regard plein de hargne.

-Hé regardez qui vient nous visiter les filles après deux mois de deuil, Suzie Jones-James Hardy.

Suzie regarda la ceinture des femmes que portait Beth sur son épaule, puis regarda Beth d'un regard menaçant.

-Beth Phoenix, dit-elle d'un ton haineux.

-Que vaut ta présence ici?, lui dit Beth Phoenix, la Women's champion, hautaine à son habitude.

-Je voulais revoir quelques amis et aussi, j'ai un segment que Monsieur Mcmahon m'a demandé de faire ce soir.

-Oh! Pour pleurer encore sur la mémoire de Jeff?

-Non pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Écoute, je vais te dire quelque chose. Mr. Mcmahon a accepté de faire cela pour qu'il a eu pitié de toi, pas à la mémoire de Jeff.

Elle sentit une bouffée de colère la submerger et lui dit :

-Si je n'étais pas enceinte en ce moment, Beth, je te botterais ton derrière tout de suite.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça , c'est ça. Cause toujours. Reviens me voir quand tu seras en état de pouvoir lutter et on en reparlera.

Les trois jeunes femmes partirent à la cafétéria en riant, laissant la jeune femme en colère.

Candice, Mickie et Maria retenèrent Suzie de lui faire la peau car dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait arriver au bébé.

-Lâchez-moi, les filles!! Je vais aller lui botter le cul à cette pétasse!

-Non Suzie! tu n'es pas en état pour combattre Beth. Tu vas te blesser et tu risques de blesser le bébé.

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux lui botter le derrière, dit-elle en se libérant de l'emprise de Maria et de Candice. Les deux femmes tombèrent par terre, à cause de la force de Suzie.

Suzie s'en alla vers la porte quand Mickie lui bloqua le chemin et lui dit :

-Suzie! Ne fais pas cela, je t'en supplie. Fais-le pour Jeff. Il aurait sûrement voulu que tu ne te battes pas avec Beth à cause du bébé.

-Mais elle a insulté Jeff…

-Je sais. Mais tu pourras la battre autant que tu le veux quand tu auras accouché. Pendant ce temps-là, il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience.

Suzie soupira et dit :

-D'accord.

Soudain, un technicien pour les segments backstage vint dans le vestiaire des divas.

-Madame Jones-James Hardy? demanda-t-il.

-Oui?

-Votre segment avec Monsieur Orton va commencer dans 10 minutes.

-D'accord.

-Et n'oubliez pas : Ce n'est qu'un segment téléphonique. Vous ne serez pas montré à l'écran. On montrera seulement ce que Monsieur Orton va vous dire.

-D'accord. Je vous remercie encore.

-De rien.

-Mesdames, dit-t-il en regardant les autres divas, passez une bonne soirée.

Et il partit.

-Bon, bien, je crois que je vais aller me préparer pour le segment. On se reverra plus tard les filles.

-D'accord. Bonne chance pour le segment.

-Merci. Je vais en avoir besoin.

Et elle partit en direction d'un endroit emménagé pour les appels téléphoniques.

_Pendant ce temps, backstage, du côté de John…_

John marcha dans le couloir et arriva près d'une porte écrite dessus ''Vestiaire des hommes''. Il y entra. Quand la porte se referma, il découvrit tous ses copains assis sur les bancs ou en train de regarder Raw sur la télévision suspendue en haut d'eux. Soudain, il dit :

-Il faut que je quitte Raw pour quelques mois pour découvrir qu'à mon retour, tout le monde ne s'ennuie pas du bon vieux John?

Tout le monde se retourna et virent John. Quelques-uns se levèrent pour le saluer et discuter un peu avec lui.

-Hé John! Comment ça va? dit Randy Orton, son meilleur ami qui était le WWE champion en lui serrant sa main.

-Ça va très bien. Et toi, vieux frère, ça va bien?

-Oui, très bien.

-J'ai entendu dire que toi et Samantha allez avoir bientôt votre premier enfant?

Samantha était la femme de Randy et celle-ci allait bientôt accoucher.

-Oui. J'ai très hâte et en même temps, j'ai peur.

-T'inquiètes. Je t'ai souvent vu avec les enfants et tu t'en sors bien.

-Merci de m'encourager John.

-Ah mais de rien. De toute façon, c'est ce que font les meilleurs copains dans ces moments-là. Au fait, tu sais quel est le sexe de votre enfant?

Randy sourit et dit :

-Oui. Je viens de le savoir, il y a quelques jours. Nous attendons une petite fille.

-Félicitations vieux, en lui serrant la main.

-Ouais. Et j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

-Oui, laquelle?

-Veux-tu devenir le parrain de notre enfant?

-Mais bien sûr Randy. Ça me ferait plaisir.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Mais de rien.

-À part ça, comment va Suzie?

-Elle va bien mais elle est encore sous le choc. Elle a parfois des flashbacks mais c'est normal, d'après le docteur. Cependant, Jeff lui manque terriblement. Elle a voulu en finir le mois dernier mais bon, ça c'est le passé.

-Ouais, j'avais entendu qu'elle avait voulu en finir.

-Où ça? demanda-t-il, curieux

-Hé mec, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas à propos des sites sur les nouvelles de notre business? dit-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention à cause de toutes ces fausses rumeurs que les gens lancent sur nous.

-Eh bien, cette nouvelle s'est retrouvée sur tous les sites de ce genre en moins de deux jours. En tout cas, tout ce que je te dis, c'est de faire attention à ces sites. Certains d'entre eux peuvent être vrais, d'autres non.

-D'accord, je ferais attention.

-Alors, raconte-moi : Est-ce que tu t'es fait notre belle Suzie? dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

John sourit et dit :

-Non, mais peut-être que ça va arriver bientôt. Et en passant, je ne pense que ça va se produire maintenant. Elle est enceinte.

-Ouais, je savais ça. Elle nous l'a tous dit quand Jeff est mort. En tout cas, dès que tu te la fais, tu m'appelles pour tout me raconter.

-D'accord.

Randy regarda sa montre et dit soudainement :

-Je dois y aller maintenant John, j'ai un segment à faire avec Suzie.

-D'accord. À plus tard.

-Ouais, à plus tard.

_RAW SEGMENT backstage_

Randy marchait dans le couloir quand son cellulaire sonna. Il prit son cellulaire et y répondit.

-Randy Orton, legend killer et WWE champion à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Hé salut!! dit-il en souriant.

-Si tu me déranges? Non, non, pas du tout.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ce soir? De très important. Concernant notre relation? D'accord. Je t'attends. Bye.

_RAW segment backstage terminé_

_Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, devant les rideaux:_

-Alors, es-tu prête Suzie, demanda John, dès qu'ils arrivèrent aux rideaux.

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de ma vie.

-Bien, c'est très bien, car tu vas en avoir besoin tout à l'heure.

Soudain, Steward, un des techniciens backstage vint à eux et leur dit :

-Dans 5 minutes, vous pourrez y aller madame Jones-James Hardy et monsieur Cena.

-D'accord, merci Steward.

_Après la pause commerciale, RAW, 22h00 p.m. _

Les fans attendaient impatiemment le prochain match et soudain, on entendit une musique très familière. Les lumières virèrent du mauve au vert en passant par le rouge.

**Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister  
Listening to your Twisted Transistor  
Hold it between your legs  
Turn it up, turn it up  
Low end is coming through  
Can't get enough**

**A lonely life, where no one understands you  
But don't give up, because the music do  
Music do x6**

**Because the music do  
And then it's reaching  
Inside you forever preaching  
Fuck you too  
Your scream's a whisper  
Hang on you  
Twisted Transistor**

**Hey you, hey you, finally you get it  
The world ain't fair, eat you if you let it  
And as your tears fall on  
Your breast, your dress  
Vibrations coming through  
You're in a mess**

**A lonely life, where no one understands you  
But don't give up, because the music do  
Music do x6**

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux mèches rouge sang apparut soudain avec John Cena, qui portait un ''sling' autour de son bras car il était blessé à son muscle pectoral. Elle portait une jupe en cuir noir avec un chandail des Hardy Boys qui allait jusqu'au nombril, à ses oreilles pendaient des boucles d'oreilles noires en forme de chauves-souris, le collier avec le pendentif en forme de chauve-souris que son _''père''_, The Undertaker lui avait offert, ainsi que des talons hauts noirs. Elle esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle marchait confiante vers le ring en compagnie de celui-ci.

-Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement, accompagné de John Cena, DevilsAngel, cria Lillian dans son micro.

Les fans étaient en délire, applaudissant et criant de joie de voir Suzie revenir, car avant le draft, il y a 3 ans de cela, elle faisait partie de Raw, mais depuis le draft du 23 juin 2008, elle faisait dorénavant partie de Smackdown!. _Mais tout cela va changer dès ce soir_, se dit-t-elle à elle-même. Dès que les gens virent John, les enfants et les adolescentes crièrent de joie de le revoir. Par contre, les fans purs et durs huèrent John dès qu'ils le virent car ils le détestaient après un règne de deux ans en tant que le champion de la WWE sans s'être fait battre par personne avant de se faire mettre _''out''_ par sa blessure au muscle pectoral, mais l'ancien champion était immunisé par toutes ces insultes. Tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé, quelques mois auparavant, à Jeff Hardy, car les gens l'adorait et l'admirait, grâce aux médias, et tous étaient compatissants envers Suzie.

Elle monta dans le ring, accompagné de John Cena et Lillian lui murmura dans l'oreille avant de lui passer le micro :

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

-Oui, moi aussi, Lily. Tu m'as manqué.

Depuis plusieurs années, Suzie surnommait Lillian, Lily, parce qu'elle trouvait que c'était plus court.

-Tu crois pouvoir y arriver? demanda-t-elle, souciante.

-Lily, est-ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à pouvoir faire quelque chose? demanda Suzie en roulant ses yeux par derrière.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et dit :

-Non, pas à ce que je sache.

-Bon, alors laisse-moi faire. Je sais ce que je fais, dit-elle, déterminée.

-D'accord.

Finalement, la musique s'arrêta et Lilian lui passa le micro et sortit du ring. Les fans s'arrêtèrent de hurler, de huer et de siffler. Lorsqu'ils se furent tus, Suzie commença à parler :

-Bonjour, New York. Comment ça va?

Les fans crièrent de plus belle.

Elle sourit.

_Que c'est bon de revenir à l'endroit que j'aime plus que tout au monde être : dans un ring de la WWE, _pensa-t-elle.

-Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je suis ici à Raw ce soir, au lieu de Smackdown! n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, c'est que j'ai eu une très bonne nouvelle de la part de Monsieur Mcmahon lui-même ce soir : Il veut que je revienne à Raw et que je devienne la diva exclusive de Raw. J'ai signée un contrat me faisant changer de show pour revenir à mes racines.

Les gens applaudirent en sifflant. Suzie sourit. Et continua à parler.

-Merci, Merci. Mais ce soir, je suis plutôt ici pour vous remercier de toutes les lettres de condoléances que vous m'avez envoyé à mon e-mail qui se trouve sur le site de la WWE, c'est-à-dire au sujet de la mort de mon mari, Jeff Hardy et j'aimerais aussi remercier Mr. Mcmahon ainsi que la WWE pour leur support dans cette épreuve difficile.

À la mention du nom de son mari, les fans crièrent : _Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!_

Suzie continua alors à parler.

-Je dois vous dire aussi que dans l'état où je suis en ce moment, je ne peux revenir tout de suite.

Les fans dans l'aréna laissèrent échapper un _«boo!» _de déception.

-Mais je vous promets que dès que je serais sur pied, je reviendrais vous divertir, vous faire lever de votre siège comme je l'ai toujours fait dans le passé, comme mon mari l'a fait dans le passé.

Soudain, la musique de ténor de Santino résonna dans l'aréna Madison Square Garden et les gens huèrent celui-ci. Il marcha vers le ring, souriant avec sa _''petite amie''_ Maria Kanellis sous son bras et son nouvel acolyte, Carlito, marchant derrière lui, avec sa fameuse pomme qu'il emportait n'importe où, chaque fois avec lui, dans le ring. Il entra finalement dans le ring quelques secondes plus tard et on lui tendit un micro. John mit sa main sur l'épaule de Suzie, signifiant qu'il se retenait de ne pas lui faire la peau devant des millions de téléspectateurs, dans un moment de grande charge émotionnelle de la part de la jeune femme.

Santino sourit.

-Bien, bien, bien, mais n'est-ce pas notre très chère DevilsAngel en train de parler de sa condition devant le monde entier. Oh, et voici son petit chien de garde, John Cena. N'étais-tu pas supposé rester chez toi à ne rien foutre Cena, à part te remettre sur pied? dit-il en roulant ses ''r'' avec son accent italien.

John s'avança vers lui, le regard furieux et Santino recula.

-Non, non, je rigole, je rigole, dit-il en souriant. Cette année, votre équipe de hockey est pitoyable et ces couleurs… dit-il, dégoûté, complètement ridicules. Qui voudrait s'habiller comme ça pour jouer à un jeu qui consiste à patiner et à faire rentrer une rondelle dans un filet? Après tout, le Massachussetts est un bled perdu, alors ça doit être presque le désert vivre là-bas, donc vous vous habillez comme vous voulez, même si ça fait offense à la mode et personne dans les autres états ne vous voit. En plus, votre équipe de hockey vient de se faire planter par les Canadiens de Montréal. C'est pour dire que vous êtes une bande de losers.

Suzie commençait à être fatiguée de l'entendre. Elle se retenait pour ne pas lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties pour le faire taire. À la place, elle lui dit, d'une voix très calme en souriant:

-Santino Marella, que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Eh bien, je me demandais quand vous auriez fini votre cher blabla car ça commence à être ennuyeux. Les gens commencent à s'endormir sur leur siège à force de vous entendre parler, oh grande princesse des ténèbres. C'est simple, ils veulent me voir en action, car je suis simplement trop bon, dit-il en souriant.

La foule le hua fortement.

-Eh bien, la grande princesse des ténèbres, comme tu dis, te dira quand j'aurai fini car là, je n'ai pas fini de dire ce que j'avais à dire. Et puis, les gens ne sont pas là ici, ce soir, pour te voir en action, car ils savent que tes talents de lutteur ne sont pas très bons. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est des coups de pieds sur les jambes de tes adversaires.

Et puis elle fit une imitation de Santino :

-Regardez-moi, je suis Santino ''frog legs'' Marella, je donne des coups de pieds à mes adversaires car c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Je pense aussi que le rôle d'une femme devrait se limiter à rester à la maison, s'occuper de la maison, faire la nourriture et faire des bébés.

John partit à rire d'un rire incontrôlable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à ce que Suzie faisait. Santino était offensé par tant d'arrogance de la part de DevilsAngel. Elle arrêta alors d'imiter Santino et dit d'une voix glaciale, qui faisait à chaque fois, glacer le sang de ses adversaires :

-J'y ai pensé une minute, et puis, si ça ne te plaît pas, eh bien, tu peux attendre dans 8 mois quand je reviendrais pour te donner une sale et atroce raclée ou bien, je peux tout de suite régler ton compte avec un bon vieux chokeslam et demangelic piledriver.

Il devint soudainement livide à l'idée que DevilsAngel pouvait lui faire cela. Il savait que, s'il allait trop loin, il allait finir en tant que la future victime de la fille de The Undertaker.

-O-ok, j'-j'ai compris. Je vais me taire et je vais partir tout de suite, dit-il en battant en retraite avec sa ''petite amie'' et Carlito.

_-Ha! Quelle mauviette! Et en plus, on ose l'appeler le_ _''Milan Miracle''_, pensa-t-elle en le regardant partir. Puis elle se retourna et continua de parler.

-Donc, comme je le disais avant que je ne me fasse interrompre par cet italien froussard, son innocente petite amie et son partenaire à la coupe afro, Saicho Bob…

-Hé! Je ne suis pas Saicho Bob. Je suis bien meilleur que Saicho Bob. D'ailleurs, c'est qui Saicho Bob?

Les spectateurs partirent à rire en entendant cela.

Suzie le fusilla du regard et celui-ci partit sans demander son reste.

-Bon, comme je le disais, avant que je ne me fasse interrompre encore une fois, je reviendrais dans 8 mois…

Soudain, la musique de Randy Orton commença à jouer.

**Hey!  
**

**Hey!**

**Hey!**

**Nothing you can say!  
Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!****  
****Now it's time to shine!****  
****I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light.**

**I gave and you take and I waited for you, **

**But, I made a mistake.  
It's clear that your fear is so near **

**Because I see the look on your face.  
**

**You tried to hold me under, I held my breath.  
Alone and now you wonder what I possess...**

**Hey!**

**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!**

Randy Orton apparut et fit son stance. Il marcha ensuite vers le ring lentement en regardant droit dans les yeux de Suzie. Celle-ci le regardait dans les yeux avec une haine incroyablement noire.

-Eh bien, King, on dirait bien que Orton est décidé à interrompre DevilsAngel dans son intervention, dit Jim Ross.

-Oui, et je crois que par le regard qu'il porte à celle-ci, qu'il aimerait bien l'avoir pour lui tout seul au lieu de John, dit Jerry Lawler avec une voix qui sous-entendait ce qu'il pensait de la situation personnelle de Suzie.

-Oui mais n'oubliez pas King, que John Cena est le garde du corps personnel temporaire de DevilsAngel, pas son amant. La pauvre jeune femme vient tout juste de perdre son mari.

-Oui, mais on ne sait aucunement pourquoi il est son garde du corps personnel et pourquoi elle doit revenir dans 8 mois.

-Ça, _King,_ on l'aurait sûrement su si Orton n'avait pas interrompu ce que celle-ci allait nous révéler.

Randy entra finalement dans le ring et fit un signal à Lilian de lui donner un micro, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite, sachant la nature psychotique du _''legend killer''_

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là? Il veut encore me torturer après tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Jeff?,_ pensa-t-elle, en le fixant de ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

-Bien, bien, bien, ne voilà donc pas notre chère DevilsAngel, dit-t-il en souriant. Comment ça va maintenant que ton cher mari est mort? Je suis sûr que tu es contente qu'il soit mort. Tu pourras enfin être avec un homme, un vrai, comme moi. Enfin, je suis sûr que ta vie sexuelle avec Jeff n'était pas une des plus excitantes que tu aies connu jusqu'à présent.

_Quoi?! Il ose venir ici me démolir émotionnellement en insultant mon mari? De quel droit ose-t-il faire cela? Pour qui se prend-t-il donc? _

Suzie retenait ses larmes de colère et savait qu'elle devait rester sans émotion devant les fans face à la provocation de Orton. De plus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la provoquait. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui soulevait le cœur.

Soudain, un flashback frappa son esprit:

_**Début du Flashback du Raw du 31 décembre 2007**_

_BACKSTAGE_

Suzie marchait dans le couloir avec une bouteille d'eau en allant rejoindre Jeff. Elle était habillée tout en noir ce soir-là. Jupe très courte noire, décolleté noir, soutien-gorge noir, bas noirs, bottes de cuir noires. Soudain, elle fut tirée par le bras par quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un la plaqua devant un mur, la laissant sans aucune issue pour s'échapper de son emprise.

-Allez, DevilsAngel, avoue-le, je sais que tu es attirée par moi. D'ailleurs, qui ne le serait pas? J'ai un corps de rêve. Toutes les filles veulent être avec l'homme qui laisse toutes les femmes sur leur dos, rassasiée par ce que je viens de leur faire vivre, dit Randy Orton.

Elle roula ses yeux par derrière et lui dit :

-Je te l'ai dit cent fois Orton et je le répète encore, je ne suis aucunement attirée par toi. Le seul homme dont je suis attirée est Jeff, dit-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Ouais, ouais et moi je suis Michael Hayes. Avoue-le, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux, tu es attirée par moi.

-Je te dis que non.

-Parfait, alors, tu vas voir que ta vie et celle de ton mari vont être un véritable enfer durant les quelques semaines qu'il reste avant le Royal Rumble. Et je suis sûr qu'après cela, tu viendras me voir en pleurant, tu me supplieras d'arrêter et tu me diras que tu es attirée par moi.

-Tu n'oserais pas? dit-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oh oui, j'oserais! Alors, si j'étais toi, je ferais ce que je te dis sinon il y aura des conséquences graves que tu auras à vivre avec pour le restant de ta vie.

Elle cracha alors dans son visage, comme lui le faisait si bien avant en ne respectant pas les légendes comme Harley Race, Mick Foley et autres.

-Jamais de la vie Orton! dit-elle, en lui lançant un regard plein de haine.

Randy nettoya son visage avec sa main et dit :

-Très bien si c'est comme ça que tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire démoniaque.

Et il partit, laissant la jeune femme, soupirer de soulagement et glisser son corps par terre, mais sans savoir ce que le WWE champion avait en tête de lui faire subir.

Caché dans un coin, Matt vit ce qui se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, car il s'enfuit rapidement en cherchant son frère.

_Un peu plus tard…_

_RAW SEGMENT BACKSTAGE_

Jeff marchait dans les couloirs de l'aréna en cherchant Suzie avant d'aller dans le ring combattre Santino Marella. Il demanda à Paul _(Triple H)_ s'il avait vu sa femme. Paul l'avait aidé beaucoup pendant la dernière année et ne savait jamais comment remercier celui-ci de lui avoir accordé sa confiance ainsi qu'une chance de prouver sa valeur dans le main-event.

-Oui, je l'ai vu passer tout à l'heure devant moi. Elle allait chercher une bouteille d'eau à la cafétéria.

-Je te remercie beaucoup Hunter.

-De rien, Jeff. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais qui venir chercher.

Jeff sourit et répondit :

-Oui, je sais.

Et il partit à la recherche de sa femme.

Soudain, en tournant le coin, il entendit une voix l'appeler.

-Jeff! Jeff! attends-moi!

Il se retourna et vit son grand frère Matt.

-Hé, comment ça va, frérot? dit Matt en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-Bien et toi?

-Très bien.

-Euh… j'ai juste une question à te poser.

-Vas-y, pose-la.

-Tu n'étais pas sensé rester à la maison, te reposer, depuis ton opération à l'appendice?

-Oui, mais je vais beaucoup mieux. Et puis, de toute façon, je suis seulement venu voir mon frère. Mon frère, qui, dans quelques semaines, deviendra le nouveau WWE champion.

-Ouais, dit Jeff en souriant.

-Et dès que tu gagneras ce titre, tu me le dédicaceras. Enfin, ton rêve de devenir champion va devenir réalité, petit frère. Tu te rends compte?

-Oui et je suis tellement content que la compagnie a pensé à moi. Euh, au fait, sais-tu où est ma femme?

-DevilsAngel? Oui, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Randy Orton, près du vestiaire des femmes.

-Avec Randy? dit Jeff, confus.

-Ouais. Et par le regard qu'elle avait, elle était incroyablement inconfortable d'être avec lui. Je te conseille de vite la trouver car ça risque d'aller loin leur truc.

-D'accord, je te remercie.

Il allait partir quand Matt lui dit :

-Hé! Est-ce qu'on se voit après ton match?

-Bien sûr. DevilsAngel voudra te voir. Tu sais qu'elle t'aime bien.

-Ouais. En tout cas, je vais regarder ton match dans ton vestiaire. Tu me rejoindras là-bas après ton match. Je te conseille de vite la trouver.

-D'accord.

-À plus tard.

Et il partit encore à la recherche de sa femme.

_RAW SEGMENT BACKSTAGE TERMINÉ_

Finalement, cinq minutes plus tard, il trouva sa femme par terre, assise contre le mur, près du vestiaire des femmes.

-Hé chérie! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Suzie leva les yeux et pensa : _oh merde! Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache ce que Randy m'a dit sinon Jeff aura des ennuis._

Elle sourit et répondit :

-Il n'y a rien mon chéri. Allez, tu dois aller à ton match. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.

-Elle prit son bras et le guida jusqu'aux rideaux.

-Attends, dis-moi ce que Randy t'a fait.

-Oh tu sais, la même chose que d'habitude. Me harceler, essayer de me détruire psychologiquement. Mais tu sais, autant que moi, que je suis aussi forte qu'un mur de briques.

-Oui. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il t'a dit.

-De toute façon, ça importe peu ce qu'il m'a dit. Il dit toujours qu'il va faire telle ou telle chose mais la plupart du temps, il ne le fais pas. Il n'a pas le courage pour le faire.

-D'accord, si tu le dis. Mais il ne faut pas que tu prennes cela à la légère. S'il te fait encore quelque chose, tu me le dis et j'en parlerais à Vince.

-Entendu.

_Dans le ring_

-Ce combat est schédulé pour un tombé.

C'est alors que le signal sonore de Jeff se fit entendre et que celui-ci sortit des rideaux en courant avec Suzie à ses côtés faisant leur petite danse habituelle. La cloche se fit entendre et Lillian cria dans son micro :

-Introduisant en premier, de Cameron, en Caroline du Nord, faisant son chemin vers le ring, pesant 225 livres, et accompagné par DevilsAngel, Jeff Hardy.

Les deux tourtereaux marchèrent vers le ring et y entrèrent. Jeff monta sur l'un des turnbuckles et fit le ''gunz sign''. Par la suite, il descendit et se prépara pour son match.

Soudain la musique de ténor de Santino commença et celui-ci se montra, en compagnie de Maria.

-Son adversaire, de Calabria, en Italie, pesant 217 livres, et accompagné de Maria, Santino Marella.

Il entra dans le ring et se prépara pour le match. Puis, la cloche sonna, signifiant que le combat commençait.

Jeff prit tout de suite le dessus sur Santino, lui donnant des coups de poing au visage et quelques coups de pieds. Puis, Jeff vint pour lui donner un autre coup de pied dans l'estomac quand le ''Milan Miracle'' attrapa son pied. Puis Jeff twista son pied qui était libéré et lui donna un enzugiri. C'est alors que celui-ci décida de monter sur l'un des turnbuckles pour faire son mouvement de finition : le swanton bomb, mais Jeff entendit alors une voix. Suzie reconnut rapidement à qui appartenait cette voix. Elle eut les yeux écarquillés de frayeur.

-Jeff! Hé Jeff!

Jeff essayait de savoir d'où provenait cette voix.

-Regarde ici, Rainbow Haired Warrior.

_Ah non! Pas Randy! Tout mais pas Randy!! pensa Suzie en regardant l'écran._

Jeff regarda vers l'écran géant et vit le visage de Randy, rempli de colère.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là? il ne voit pas que je suis en plein match? pensa Jeff_

Soudain, il vit son frère Matt par terre, ne pouvant se défendre. Randy prit Matt par les cheveux et dit :

-Sais-tu ce que je vais faire de ton frère, Hardy? Je vais lui donner un coup de pied à la tête comme je l'ai fait avec Shawn Michaels.

Puis Randy prit de l'élan et donna un coup de pied à la tête de Matt.

-Oh my god!! cria Jim Ross.

-Matt! cria Jeff.

Il descendit très vite du turnbuckle, sortit du ring et pris la main de Suzie et coururent backstage pour aider Matt. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, il y avait déjà un bon nombre d'arbitres qui était déjà là, essayant d'aider celui-ci. Jeff les repoussa tous et se mit à genoux, mettant la tête de son frère sur ses genoux. Il était inconscient.

Suzie partit en pleurant.

_Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait comme Randy l'avait demandé? Pourquoi?_

-Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Matt va bien aller.

Il se retourna et dit à l'un des arbitres :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait appeler une ambulance?

-C'est déjà fait. Ils arrivent bientôt.

-Ils ont intérêt.

-Mesdames et messieurs, nous faisons une pause. Ne quittez pas.

_RAW BACKSTAGE TERMINÉ_

_DÉBUT DE LA PAUSE COMMERCIALE_

_RETOUR DE LA PAUSE COMMERCIALE_

Avant la pause, Jeff Hardy était en train de combattre Santino Marella dans le ring quand Randy Orton, le WWE champion, interpella l'aspirant no 1 pour son titre à Royal Rumble. Il fit ensuite quelque chose d'inqualifiablement horrible.

Je crois que les mots ici ne peuvent pas vraiment faire dévoiler l'ampleur de ce que Orton a fait. Je vous laisse voir, mesdames et messieurs, l'attaque vicieuse de Orton sur le frère de Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, dit Jim ross.

_DÉBUT DE LA REPRISE D'IL Y A QUELQUES INSTANTS_

_On y voit la reprise de l'attaque vicieuse de Orton. _

_Jeff est sur le turnbuckle, allant bientôt faire son swanton bomb sur Santino Marella quand une voix l'interpella._

_-Jeff! Hé Jeff! Regarde ici Rainbow Haired Warrior._

_Jeff regarda l'écran et vit Orton avec son frère. Son frère était par terre. Le champion prit Matt par les cheveux et dit : _

_-Sais-tu ce que je vais faire à ton frère? Je vais lui faire la même chose que j'ai faite à Shawn Michaels. Regarde bien._

_Randy prit de l'élan et donna un coup de pied à la tête de Matt, rendant celui-ci, inconscient. _

_Jeff cria Matt! et courut avec Suzie backstage. Il s'assit par terre et mit sur ses genoux la tête de son frère._

_-Quelqu'un pourrait appeler une ambulance?_

_-C'est déjà fait._

_On vit DevilsAngel pleurer près de Jeff. Celui-ci essaya de la consoler._

_REPRISE TERMINÉ_

_RAW SEGMENT BACKSTAGE_

Jeff et Suzie étaient à l'arrière de l'aréna et entrèrent dans l'ambulance. Les ambulanciers coururent vite dans leur véhicule et partirent en trombe.

_RAW BACKSTAGE SEGMENT TERMINÉ_

_À l'hôpital_

Jeff et Suzie était dans la chambre de Matt. Celui-ci était branché à plein d'écrans qui calculaient son battement de cœur. Jeff était assis près de Matt, lui tenant la main. Suzie, elle, était assise près de Matt, à sa droite.

-J'aurais dû écouter ce que Randy m'avait dit, dit Suzie d'un air triste.

-Quoi?! cria Jeff en lâchant la main de Matt.

Il se leva et alla près de Suzie.

-Oui, il voulait que j'avoue que j'étais attirée par lui, alors que c'est le contraire. Je ne suis nullement attirée par lui, mais par toi.

-Le bâtard. Dès que je le vois, je lui fais la peau.

-Non, Jeff, ne fais surtout pas cela. Vince va te suspendre et tu ne pourras pas avoir le grand _''push''_ que tu attends depuis si longtemps, lui répondit-elle en lui tenant le bras.

Celui se baissa et dit :

-Mais Suzie, il t'a menacé, il a attaqué Matt. Qui va-t-il attaquer ensuite? Mon père? AJ? Mickie? Je m'en contrefiche du _''push''_ que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Si Orton ne veut pas venir m'affronter face à face, alors il ne mérite pas d'être champion et à Royal Rumble, je lui enlèverais sa ceinture de champion et deviendrait le champion que les fans attendent depuis longtemps.

-Oui, mais Jeff, comment allons-nous faire?

-J'ai un plan infaillible qui ne manquera pas de nous être utile, dit Jeff en souriant. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi.

-D'accord. Quoi que ce soit, je suis avec toi à 100.

Jeff sourit et dit :

-Je sens que la nouvelle année va être remplie de surprises pour tout le monde.

_**Flashback du Raw du 31 décembre 2007 terminé**_

-Eh bien, DevilsAngel, tu n'es pas contente de me voir? Tu m'as dis que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire ce soir, concernant notre relation. Alors, dis-moi c'est quoi? répondit Randy.

Cena prit le micro des mains de Suzie, voyant qu'elle venait de revenir à la réalité et qu'elle ne serait pas en état de parler, vu le flashback qu'elle vient d'avoir. Il fut agacé par tant d'arrogance de la part de Randy et dit à celui-ci :

-Veux-tu donc fermer ta grande trappe, Randy? Elle vient de perdre son mari, qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Laisse-la donc tranquille bon sang!!

-Est-ce qu'on t'a demandé quelque chose, _rapper_ _boy_? Je parlais à la princesse des ténèbres.

-Ben, justement, la princesse des ténèbres n'est pas en mesure de te parler, alors fiche-lui la paix.

Suzie se réveilla soudain et prit le micro des mains de John, violemment. John fut surpris par ce geste de la part de la jeune femme.

-Non, non, au contraire, ça va mieux John. J'étais seulement en pleine vision. Une vision du futur. De ton futur Randy.

-Et quelle est-t-elle donc cette vision, ma chère DevilsAngel?

-Eh bien, cette vision, dit-elle, indifférente, est que tu vas perdre ton titre à Armaggedon. Tu vas le perdre contre quelqu'un que tu connais depuis quelques années déjà et que tu étais, d'ailleurs, assez proche, dans tes fameux jours avec lui et son mentor.

Les fans hurlèrent de joie de savoir de qui elle parlait. Orton bougeait partout, criant avec son microphone :

-Non, impossible, je ne peux pas me faire battre par lui. Je l'ai battu dans le passé à No Mercy.

-Randy, Randy, mon cher Randy, dans le passé, il t'a battu 6 fois, c'est suffisant pour dire que tu n'as aucune chance contre lui. Admets-le, tu es cuit.

-Non je ne suis pas cuit. Je ne le serais jamais.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Suzie et prit son poignet.

John intervint et dit :

-Randy, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose, dit John, faussement concerné pour le ''_legend killer''_.

-Ok, ok. Je vais m'en aller.

Randy fit semblant de s'en aller et soudain, prit le coup de John, prit un élan et fit son rko. John tomba par terre, sonné. Suzie regardait avec horreur celui-ci par terre, inconscient. Randy se releva et approcha lentement de Suzie qui, elle, par réflexe, recula. Elle avait peur de cet homme car il était tout aussi dangereux et vicieux qu'attirant.

Soudain, la foule cria très fort car Shawn Michaels arrivait et Suzie sortit vite du ring. Randy se retourna pour savoir pourquoi la foule criait soudainement et reçu en plein visage un _sweet chin music_. Randy tomba par terre, sonné.

Suzie, qui avait pris de la distance, contempla la scène et sourit. Finalement, Shawn Michaels fit relever John qui ne savait plus où il était et le fit sortir du ring pour le ramener backstage, Suzie le suivant derrière.

Randy était en train d'essayer de se relever et allait repartir à la poursuite de Suzie quand soudain, elle se retourna et reprit le micro que Lillian lui donna.

_Tiens, c'est le moment que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je vais l'humilier devant le monde entier. Déjà, je ''flirtais'' avec lui backstage après qu'il ait fait cela à Matt. C'était le plan de jeff que je flirte avec lui, le plus longtemps possible pour qu'il soit si absorbé par moi, qu'il n'aurait plus aucune raison de défendre son titre correctement_, pensa Suzie en souriant.

-Oh! Et j'allais oublier… avec tout ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai failli oublier de te dire que dans 8 mois je reviendrais Randy, car en ce moment, je suis enceinte. Hélas, ce n'est pas de toi Randy, c'est de Jeff.

Randy arrêta vive net dans sa poursuite. Il fût consterné par la nouvelle, sa mâchoire pendant par terre, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Suzie sourit en voyant la tête de Randy.

-Oh! Et Randy… je suis désolée si tu croyais que je voulais de toi et que tu croyais que je portais ton enfant… **JAMAIS** je ne serais avec toi et **JAMAIS** je ne porterai ton enfant. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment dont j'ai appris à mieux connaître depuis quelques temps et il est bien plus homme que toi.

Randy prit la figure de quelqu'un qui disait _''c'est qui cet homme''_?

-Eh bien, Randy, cet homme, tu le connais déjà, il est ici avec moi en ce moment.

-Shawn, peux-tu réveiller John, s'il te plaît? murmura Suzie dans l'oreille de Shawn.

-Bien sûr, murmura celui-ci.

-Hé John, réveille-toi, dit celui-ci en le bougeant.

-Humm… où suis-je?

-Tu es dans l'aréna du Madison Square Garden, à New York. Écoute, il faut que tu te réveilles vite. C'est le moment que vous fassiez ce que vous avez à faire.

-D'accord. Je te remercie.

-De rien.

Et Shawn partit ensuite, laissant Suzie avec John. C'est alors que Suzie l'embrassa passionnément sur la bouche, comme le plan de Jeff devait se dérouler. Mais, à l'origine, c'était supposé être Jeff mais comme Jeff est mort, elle a transposé sa dernière volonté pour cette storyline sur son meilleur ami.

-Oh my god!! cria Jim Ross.

-Oh my god J.R.! DevilsAngel embrasse John Cena! C'est un véritable tourbillon d'émotions que nous avons ce soir.

John continuait à l'embrasser avec la même intensité qu'elle lui donnait, appréciant chaque minute de cet instant magique. Il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'une chance dans sa vie de pouvoir embrasser la veuve de son ami et qu'il en profiterait amplement. Suzie perdit toute notion de temps en embrassant John. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose et c'était d'embrasser cet homme qui lui inspirait normalement dégoût mais pour l'instant, elle n'éprouvait qu'un fort désir, la brûlant toute entière.

Les fans crièrent de plus belle, de choc et de joie de voir Randy dérouté, se tenant là, la mâchoire ouverte, consterné, les yeux gros comme des billes en regardant les deux s'embrasser. Quelques fans les huèrent car ils haïssaient de voir une telle beauté comme Suzie, embrasser le gars qu'ils détestaient plus que tout au monde.

Puis Suzie se retourna, abandonnant la bouche de John avec regret, fixa de ses yeux bruns Randy et sourit. Elle prit la main de John et partit derrière les rideaux, backstage, bougeant son corps sensuellement.

Jerry _''The King'' _Lawler et Jim Ross les regardèrent partir et soudain Jerry dit, pour calmer l'atmosphère, qui était encore assez chaude, parce qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise de voir le champion se faire jouer comme ça par DevilsAngel :

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle est en amour, notre chère Devy!!

**

* * *

Bon je sais, c'est un chapitre assez long. J'y travaille dessus à chaque week-end depuis 5 semaines déjà. En plus des quelques changements qu'il fallait que je fasse à cause du WWE draft. Alors chialez pas qu'il est trop long. C'est pas ma faute. Le chapitre devait être comme ça pour expliquer une tonne de trucs. Le match entre Santino Marella et Jeff Hardy s'est réellement déroulé le 31 décembre 2007 à RAW ainsi que l'attaque de Randy sur Matt. S'il y a des questions concernant tel ou tel chose, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message. Je vous répondrais le plus vite possible.**


	17. backstage à New York et retour à l'hotel

Dès que Suzie et John remirent les pieds derrière les rideaux, elle fut applaudit par tout le monde., et au milieu de tout cet attroupement, se tenait Triple H et Shawn Michaels, qui applaudissaient très fort les deux jeunes gens.

-Félicitations les gars!! C'était du pur délice ce segment! s'exclama Mr. Mcmahon en s'approchant des deux jeunes gens.

-Merci Mr. Mcmahon, dit Suzie.

-Merci? Mais pourquoi? Vous faites toujours de très bons segments et promos, Madame Jones-James. Vous ne m'avez pas déçu sur ce coup-là. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que si votre mari était encore vivant aujourd'hui, il dirait la même chose que moi.

-Oui, sûrement qu'il dirait la même chose, dit-elle, triste.

-Enfin, je vois que vous êtes encore en deuil et que je ne devrais pas parler de ça, mais bon… tout le monde ici vous l'aurait dit de toute façon ce soir.

-Oui… enfin, je vous remercie encore une fois, Mr. Mcmahon, pour ce que vous avez fait.

-Ce n'est rien, Madame Jones-James Hardy. Nous apprécions Jeff quand il était vivant, et dieu sait qu'il savait mettre de l'ambiance dans la place., dit-il en souriant.

-Oui, ça c'est bien vrai.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser. Vous devez être fatiguée après tout le voyage que vous avez dû faire en avion pour venir ici. Surtout que vous êtes enceinte.

-Oui, très fatiguée. Dans quelques jours, je dois aller voir mon gynécologue pour savoir le sexe du bébé.

-C'est très bien. Vous nous enverrez un message pour nous dire le sexe de l'enfant.

-Oui, je tâcherais de le faire Mr. Mcmahon.

-Bon, bien passez une bonne soirée. Et revenez-nous en forme.

-D'accord.

Et John et Suzie rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent de la soirée.

-C'était génial de revoir tout le monde, tu ne trouves pas Suzie?

-Oui, c'était le fun.

-J'ai drôlement hâte de revenir dans le ring, pas toi?

-mm…. Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Suzie?

-Rien. C'est juste que je réfléchis à plein de trucs.

-Quels genres de trucs?

-Enfin, tu sais… des trucs.

-Oui je sais les trucs. Mais quelles genres de trucs?

-Rien qui nécessite que tu me poses mille questions.

-D'accord. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes les femmes à être comme ça? grogna-t-il

Et il la laissa tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

**POV de Suzie :**

J'étais en train de réfléchir pour savoir si Jeff avait pu voir ma performance de ce soir et s'il en avait été fière. Je réfléchissais aussi au baiser que j'ai fait avec John. C'est étrange mais ce baiser m'a donné envie de vouloir plus de lui. Genre de vouloir faire l'amour avec lui alors que tout ce que je ressens en ce moment pour lui, c'est une simple amitié. Beurk! Juste de penser à moi et John en train de le faire me lève le cœur. Mon dieu! Pourquoi faut-il que cela arrive à moi?

Soudain, John me parla.

-C'était génial de revoir tout le monde ce soir, tu ne trouves pas Suzie?

-Mouais.

-J'ai drôlement hâte de revenir dans le ring, pas toi?

-Mouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Suzie? me demanda-t-il, concerné.

Oh non. La réponse qui tue. Allez Suzie, dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour te débarrasser de cette question. Mon dieu, ça y est, je suis en train d'avoir tes sueurs froides.

-Rien. C'est juste que je réfléchis à plein de trucs.

-Quels genres de trucs?

_Merde! Pourquoi me pose-t-il cela? Il ne voit pas que je ne veux pas en parler?!_

-Enfin, tu sais… des trucs, dis-je, indifférente.

-Oui je sais, des trucs. Mais quels genres de trucs?

-Rien qui nécessite que tu me poses mille questions, lui dis-je d'une voix sec.

-D'accord. Je vais te laisser tranquille.

**  
POV de John :**

Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes les femmes à être comme ça? Je sais qu'elle est enceinte et tout le tra la la , et qu'elle ne maîtrise pas ses émotions pendant sa grossesse mais mon dieu! Je commence à trouver ça dur. Je veux retrouver l'ancienne Suzie, celle qui pouvait botter le derrière de n'importe qui tant dans le ring qu'à l'extérieur du ring. Sérieux, cette Suzie me manque énormément. Mais bon, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle puisse se sentir bien avec moi jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne au monde. Quoi que n'empêche que le baiser qu'elle m'a donné tout à l'heure lors du segment m'a troublé plus que autre chose, mais quand même. Je lui avais retourné son baiser et je crois bien qu'elle a commencé à se détendre à un moment donné jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne conscience qu,elle était devant le public, devant le monde entier, qu'elle devait revenir professionnelle comme lui avait enseigné Mark _(The Undertaker). _Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à cela. C'est la femme de mon ami. Il ne faut pas que je prenne avantage sur elle. Elle vient de perdre son mari et en plus, je me marie avec Liz bientôt et je l'aime. Même si tout le monde me dit souvent pourquoi je suis avec elle car je devrais être avec une personne plus compréhensive, moins jalouse, qui prendra moins mon argent pour se satisfaire. En tout cas, moi je dis que tant qu'elle ne me trompe pas, je suis bien correct avec elle, car c'est fou mais je l'aime, même si ce n'est pas la plus belle des femmes que j'ai rencontré de ma vie.

Enfin, dès que j'arrive, je me couche et je vais dormir. Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de repartir le lendemain va m'aider à faire disparaître tous mes soucis. Enfin, je l'espère. En tout cas, tant que je dors et que je remets en forme assez vite mon pectoral blessé, ça va bien aller. Il ne faut pas que je me prenne la tête avec ces histoires de filles et de mariage. C'est déjà assez dur d'avoir à entendre Liz parler des préparatifs et de ce qu'elle veut pour le mariage à longueur de journée sur mon téléphone portable alors là, développer des sentiments pour la femme de mon ami qui est mort, c'est le comble du stupéfiant.


	18. Retour à l'hôtel partie 2

**Désolé du retard mes chers amis. Voici un nouveau chapitre bien chaud, enfin il est chaud sur mes clés usb depuis 6-7 mois à peu près. Alors Enjoy everyone!! :D**

* * *

John et Suzie entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel. John se changea rapidement et souhaita bonne nuit à celle-ci.

Le pauvre homme! Il était fatigué de sa journée!

Suzie le comprenait plus que tout. C'est éreintant s'occuper d'une femme enceinte aux tendances suicidaires ainsi que d'essayer de remettre en forme son muscle pectoral blessé pour revenir au plus vite dans le ring.

Elle alla dans la salle de bains et enleva son maquillage. Elle alla ensuite sur le balcon sentir le vent tiède sur sa peau. Malgré qu'elle se souvenait de peu de choses, elle savait au moins que ce soir, sa place appartenait réellement dans un ring. Et elle avait vraiment hâte d'y retourner pour y botter le derrière d'une certaine blonde.

Oh oui, Beth Phoenix allait payer d'avoir insulté son mari ce soir. Et elle allait le payer très chèrement, ça elle pouvait le garantir.

Depuis que Beth était revenu de sa blessure à sa mâchoire, il y a 2 ans de cela, elle était devenue hautaine, agressive envers certaines des divas et se croyait supérieure aux autres avec son ''Je suis la glamazon. Je suis la définition même de la force et de la beauté''. Depuis ce temps-là, les deux étaient ennemies jurés mais pour une raison que Suzie ne se souvenait pas, car elle venait tout juste de recouvrir un peu de sa mémoire. Elle se dit que sûrement Beth savait.

En tout cas, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de sentir Beth et que celle-ci non plus n'en était capable.

Enfin, elle relaxa sur le balcon, essayant de faire partir la colère qui l'envahissait, mettant ses mains sur les barreaux de métal, fermant ses yeux. Elle se laissa aller à sentir la douce brise qui la caressait.

Tout à coup, une lumière vive illumina le balcon et Jeff apparut.

-Bonsoir Suzie.

-Bonsoir Jeff.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Bien.

-Bien? Après ce que tu as essayé de faire il y a un mois?

-Oui bien. Enfin, ce qui est arrivé il y a un mois c'est du passé. Je veux dire, allez Jeff, tu savais autant que moi comment je serais quand tu allais mourir. Je te l'avais dit, il y a longtemps, que jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi, que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de vivre encore sur cette terre sans toi.

-Oui je m'en souviens très bien. Mais je ne savais pas que tu allais faire cela. Surtout dans l'état où tu es présentement avec le bébé.

-Je sais mais que veux-tu? C'est les hormones qui ont fait cela.

-Je comprends bien mais je comprends aussi que tu es en détresse psychologique en ce moment. Et être enceinte n'arrange malheureusement pas les choses.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je suis en train de travailler là-dessus et je te promets que j'arrêterais cela. Pour le bien-être de notre enfant et pour notre bien à nous deux.

-C'est bien comme décision.

-Au fait, j'ai bien aimé ton segment dans le ring avec Santino et Randy Orton. J'ai surtout aimé le fait que tu aies envoyé sur les roses Randy. Ce mec en avait besoin depuis un bon bout déjà, même depuis notre rivalité pour le WWE Title.

-Ah oui?! C'est vrai? dit-elle, surprise.

-Oui. C'était excellent. Tu es vraiment la meilleure dans cela Suzie.

-Merci.

-Je dois malheureusement te quitter.

-Encore?! dit-elle, choquée et triste à la fois.

-Oui malheureusement. On me demande en haut. Que veux-tu, c'est ça la vie d'un ange.

-Oui, je comprends cela. Mais j'aurais voulu que tu restes avec moi plus longtemps ce soir.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas. Sache que je veille sur toi tout le temps et que je suis là avec toi tout le temps. Je t'aime Suzie. Ne l'oublie jamais.

-Je ne l'oublierais jamais Jeff.

-Au Revoir Suzie.

Et Jeff disparut dans un flash de lumière vive, laissant le vent balayer l'endroit où il était, quelques secondes avant.

Après le départ de Jeff, Suzie partit dans la chambre et alla se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement en rêvant d'un flashback du passé qu'elle a vécu avec son homme.

* * *

**Désolé encore du retard mes chers amis. Plusieurs changements dans ma vie sont survenues et puis, avec le travail maintenant, je n'ai pas souvent le temps de updater. Mais anyway, vous allez avoir le droit à un petit spécial Aujourd'hui. Trois nouveaux chapitres de cette magnifique histoire pour vous à délecter. Cela pourra peut-être me faire pardonner à certains d'entre vous le manque d'updates régulières.**


	19. FLASHBACK: Soirée du bal partie 1

_Début de flashback_

_Cameron, Caroline du Nord, 1995_

Jeff relaxait paisiblement sur la galerie sur ses oreilles, les yeux fermés, assis par terre, le dos faisant face au mur fait en bois d'érable peinturé jaune, écoutant une chanson de son groupe de rock alternatif préféré, Pearl Jam.

_**You had this bright idea one late summer night.  
Candy-coated popcorn strung like a beaded curtain hung over your door.  
I guess the heat got to it, dripped and melted all over the floor.  
Chocolate-covered cherries in tin foil boats float around the floorboard.  
I had to laugh not to cry.  
Now all your possessions, all of your things, all of your hopes, schemes, desires, all of your dreams.**_

_**All gone away.  
"Live for today", you said, "live for today".  
I had to laugh not to cry.**_

Soudain, une personne aux cheveux longs bouclés et noirs sortit et vint le rejoindre.

-Hé man! Es-tu prêt pour ce soir? lui demanda celle-ci.

Jeff se leva et fit face à son frère.

-Ouais. Seulement, je suis juste un peu nerveux à propos de ce soir, Matt, dit-il d'une voix calme.

-Toi, nerveux? Le gars qui n'est jamais nerveux, tu es nerveux? demanda Matt, incrédule.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix agacée.

-Pourquoi le serais-tu? Tout va bien aller ce soir.

Jeff soupira. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, les yeux encore fermés, essayant de chercher les bons mots à dire à Matt.

-Écoute, Matt… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais…

-Quoi?! Tu vas rompre avec Suzie?! Je te jure que si tu lui fais ça, je vais te botter le derrière si fort que mon pied va y rester coincé.

Jeff leva la tête rapidement, ouvrit les yeux , incrédule.

-Tu es malade ou quoi?! cria-t-il. Jamais au grand jamais, je ne ferais cela à elle. Je l'aime trop pour cela.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu si nerveux?

-J'ai peur de faire une gaffe monumentale ce soir, au bal des finissants.

-Laquelle?

-Celle-ci.

Jeff sortit de la poche de son pantalon de toile vert fluo une petite boîte noire en velours et l'ouvrit.

-Non! Ne me dis pas que tu veux m'épouser, petit frère! Je savais que tu m'aimais, mais pas à ce point-là, plaisanta Matt.

-Arrête, tu veux une minute, dit Jeff en lui assenant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère. Ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Suzie.

-Woah! Attends une minute, répliqua Matt en reprenant son sérieux, tu veux dire que tu vas demander Suzie en mariage, ce soir, au bal des finissants?

-Oui, dit-il en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Ce que j'en penses? Eh bien… je trouve cela très bien que tu veuilles te marier avec la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde, mais…

-Mais… répéta Jeff.

-Mais, tu seras sur la route la plupart du temps et elle, sera ici, à faire ses études. En plus, les tentations sur la route peuvent être très dangereuses. La drogue, les femmes…. Vous serez séparés tout le temps.

-Pas si elle fait ses études par correspondance.

-Oui, mais quand même, crois-tu vraiment que sa mère va la laisser partir? Bon d'accord, son beau-père va accepter, car il veut qu'elle réalise son rêve, mais as-tu vraiment pensé à cela? et à ce que AJ va te faire quand il va découvrir que sa sœur va venir travailler avec toi dans notre compagnie, celle qui rivalise avec la TNA? Il va être furieux!!!

-Mais non, il ne le sera pas, dit Jeff d'un ton rassurant. Car s'il ose faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher Suzie de poursuivre ce qu'elle veut, elle ne lui parlera plus jamais. Ça, elle me l'a dit la dernière fois.

-Oui, mais Jeff, elle n'a que 16 ans et toi, 18 ans.

-Je sais qu'elle n'a que 16 ans, Matt, mais je l'aime tellement et je tiens trop à elle pour la laisser filer.

-Je sais mais Jeff…

-Attends une minute, Est-ce que tu essaies de me persuader d'oublier cette histoire de mariage, Matt?

-Non, absolument pas, frérot, mentit Matt.

En fait, Matt avait peur que cela ne crée des problèmes avec la famille de Suzie et que celle-ci l'empêcherait de le voir ou de le contacter par quelque moyen que ce soit.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire, mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix.

-Je sais que je vais regretter ce que je vais dire et que tôt ou tard, ça va me revenir sous le nez, mais bon… Jeff, tu as ma bénédiction pour que tu te maries avec Suzie.

-Merci, Matt, dit-il en l'étreignant.

-De rien, frérot. Bon, faudrait que tu commences à te préparer. Il faut que tu sois beau pour ce soir. _Tonight is the night_.

-Ouais, merci encore pour tout Matt, dit Jeff et partit en courant pour se préparer.

Matt regarda son frère partir, soupira et murmura presque silencieusement, en entrant dans la maison :

-Ah Maman! Si tu étais encore vivante, tu saurais quoi faire. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour voir son frère heureux, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il espérait seulement que Jeff savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il prenait la bonne décision, car pour lui et son père, le mariage est très important, car c'est un symbole d'amour et de fidélité que l'on se jure devant Dieu et devant la personne que l'on aime pour l'éternité.


	20. FLASHBACK: Soirée du bal partie 2

**Cameron, Caroline du Nord, 1995.**

**Hôtel Plaza, 18 h 00.**

-As-tu tout ce qu'il te faut pour ce soir, frérot? demanda Matt.

-Oui, j'ai tout. Condoms, au cas où, ma carte de crédit, la bague, dit-il en lui montrant les objets qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

_-Good_. J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour toi ce soir, lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-Oui, je l'espère bien. Matt, j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'elle ne me rejette et qu'elle refuse de m'épouser.

-J'ai une question pour toi et j'espère que ce sera la seule question que j'aurais à te poser avant longtemps. Je veux que tu me répondes franchement : Est-ce que Suzie est la femme dont tu veux passer ta vie avec? L'aimes-tu au point de vouloir tout faire pour la rendre heureuse?

-Oui, Matt, Suzie est la femme de ma vie. Je l'aime à en mourir. Je ne saurais vivre sans elle. Je l'aime au point que j'irai décrocher la lune pour elle, pour que ses yeux puissent briller comme les étoiles dans le ciel.

Matt sourit, heureux de voir son frère si heureux depuis la mort tragique de leur mère du cancer, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

-Bien. Eh bien, si tu l'aimes et si elle t'aime, comme j'imagine qu'elle doit t'aimer, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Tout va bien aller petit frère.

-D'accord. Je te remercie Matt.

-De rien. Je suis toujours là pour toi Jeff, n'oublie jamais cela.

-Ouais, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Il partit de l'hôtel, souriant à l'idée que son frère demanderait la main de sa petite amie ce soir. Soudain, il entendit une voix l'appeler.

-Hé Matt!

Il se retourna et vit Jeff qui souriait :

-Au fait, j'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose avant que tu n'ailles chercher Suzie.

-Bien sûr, petit frère. Quelle est cette promesse?

-J'aimerais que tu me promettes que si jamais, un jour, je devais mourir, je veux que tu prennes soin de Suzie. Et si jamais tu ne peux pas veiller sur elle, je veux que tu me promettes que tu demanderas à un de mes proches amis sur le roster où je serais qu'il veille sur elle.

-Bien sûr Jeff. Je te le promets.

-D'accord. Merci encore, Matt.

-De rien, petit frère.

Et il partit, laissant son frère, seul à l'hôtel, attendant que son frère revienne avec Suzie.

_20 minutes plus tard…_

Une voiture noire se gara devant l'hôtel. En surgit de celle-ci une jeune femme, dans toute sa divine splendeur, ne se doutant aucunement de ce qui l'attendait. Elle était sereine et souriait comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Soudain, sortant de la voiture, apparut un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés.

-C'est le grand soir pour toi, dit celui-ci.

-Oui, le grand soir.

-Es-tu nerveuse?

-Un peu mais ça ira.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, je suis sûre.

-Bon d'accord. Allez, viens, je vais t'accompagner à l'intérieur vers ton homme.

-D'accord.

Il prit son bras et les deux marchèrent à l'intérieur.

**POV de Jeff**

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et bleus, vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche ainsi qu'un décolleté plongeant qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine, ce qui permettait aux gars de la regarder avec des regards coquins pendant qu'elle marchait avec le garçon vers moi. Dieu qu'elle était belle!!

Plus ils avancèrent et plus je vis que la fille aux cheveux rouges et bleus était Suzie, **MA** Suzie et qu'elle venait vers moi et que le garçon en question était mon frère, Matt. Dès que je la vis, je me leva et la regarda, le souffle coupé. C'est alors que je lui souris, lui montrant le sourire qui l'avait fait craquer.

-Suzie, tu es ravissante ce soir.

-Merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es vraiment à jeter par terre ce soir, Monsieur Hardy.

-Oui, merci. Matt m'a beaucoup aidé là-dessus.

-Eh bien, je dois dire que Matt a eu un très bon goût en choisissant ce tuxedo.

-Merci, dis-je, gêné.

Matt regarda soudainement sa montre et dit :

-Bon, eh bien, je vais vous laisser vous deux, je vais aller voir où est Amy et je vous rejoindrais plus tard à notre table. Oh et passez une bonne soirée, répondit Matt en souriant et en faisant un clin d'œil à Suzie et à Jeff.

-Toi aussi Matt.

-Merci frérot.

Et Matt partit, lassant le couple ensemble.

_Vas-y Jeff. Tu es capable. Maman serait fière de toi en ce moment, de voir son bébé devenir un homme, pensa-t-il._

-Eh bien… pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Je croyais que tu allais venir mais habillée de ton costume de lutte mauve pailletée.

-Non, AJ m'a acheté une robe car il avait bien vu qu'avec le salaire que je faisais, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'acheter une robe. Et en plus, pour lui, il était hors de question que j'aille au bal dans ma tenue de travail ou que je n'y aille absolument pas.

Jeff surprit par cette révélation, dit :

-Eh bien… AJ me surprendra toujours.

-Oui, moi aussi. Mais bon, c'est mon grand frère. C'est sûr qu'il est là pour me surprendre parfois.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Alors, Monsieur Hardy, allons nous entrer dans la salle, dire un dernier bonjour à nos camarades de classe avant que la soirée ne prenne fin ou bien allons nous rester ici toute la soirée à discuter? dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, bien sûr. Allons-y.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle main dans la main, se regardant une dernière fois avant d'entrer, souriant. Sachant que ce soir, tout pouvait arriver. Même la plus belle magie du monde. Que rien ne les empêcherait de se souvenir de cette soirée pour le restant de leur vie, savourant chaque moment de cette soirée avec tendresse et amour.


End file.
